The Potion Master's Advocate
by RejaNuha
Summary: A student with an uncanny knack for Divination enters her 5th year at Hogwarts and makes an enemy of her Potions Professor. Through time, they develop an unbreakable bond & in his darkest hour she will have to fight harder than anyone to save him.
1. Retrieving Millie

**A/N: First and foremost, I apologize if parts of this chapter seem choppy. I have a difficult time introducing some things in the HP world because we, as readers and fans, are already familiar with the world and the way things work. With that in mind, I feel it is boring and repetitive to re-describe things so sometimes descriptions come out too fast or choppy because of that. The last thing I want is to bore you all or write something I know you'll skip over.**

Chapter 1- Retrieving Millie

_September 1990_

"I'm afraid I must leave the school for a day or two."

"So soon, Albus?" asked McGonagall. "But it is only the first day of the term."

Dumbledore regarded the old witch that stood in front of his desk as well as their younger colleague who stood by her side, stone-faced as ever. "This cannot wait, Minerva. In the meantime, I expect the two of you to keep things in order until I return. I should not be gone long."

"Very well, sir," said McGonagall with a nod of the head. She turned towards the younger man to see if he had anything to add to the conversation but he remained silent.

A strained silence hovered over the group. Dumbledore did not dismiss them. Instead he paced and acted as though he had something more to say. McGonagall dared not interrupt his train of thought. She often glanced between the two men as Snape looked at her from the corner of his eye, each waiting for the other to say something. The toe of his left shoe tapped on the floor just enough to stand out in the tranquility of the room.

"Was there something else, Headmaster?" Snape asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Dumbledore leaned back on his desk and nodded. He chose his next words carefully.

"I hope to not be returning alone," he said. "Tell me, do either of you know what happens to a witch or wizard should they not be trained to wield and tame their magic?"

"No," said McGonagall, maternal concern evident in her tone. "Surely that cannot be possible. How would anyone come to that?"

Snape shook his head but his dark eyes sparkled with interest. His foot was no longer tapping upon the floor.

"A young witch or wizard without proper training in their adolescence may become… susceptible," said Dumbledore.

"Susceptible to what, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I do not know for sure," he said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as he thought. He savored the flavor for a moment then swallowed what was left of the sour candy. "But should I convince her family to let her come to Hogwarts, I want the two of you to keep your best eye on her. This," he said, gesturing around his office, "may all seem a bit strange."

"What age are we talking about?" asked McGonagall. She continued to look at Snape while she spoke, becoming agitated as she was the only one asking questions while he stood by to 'observe and report.'

"Fifteen," he said. "To make matters worse she is muggle-born and has no knowledge of her capabilities." Before McGonagall or Snape had a chance to start launching questions at him, Dumbledore put the subject to rest with a wave of his hand. "We will discuss more on this after I procure her placement within the school. There is no need to think on things that may not come to pass."

With that, he dismissed the two teachers to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall for dinner and walked to the back of his office. Standing out on the open balcony, he closed his eyes for a moment and took in the scent of a breeze. Then, he disappeared into thin air with a pop.

* * *

Millie sat alone on the swings, making patterns in the loose dirt with the tips of her tennis shoes. Summer was coming to an end too fast for her liking. The days were already growing shorter and before long the air would chill as the sun set. Soon, it would be time to head home for supper.

She raised her head to look up at the position of the setting sun just as one of the younger children approached her. A group of them had been playing near the merry-go-round for hours and she wondered what kept them from getting motion sickness. Even the back and forth motion of a good swing could give Millie a dizzy sensation.

The little girl from the group drew near her with ease and hoisted herself up on the swing next to Millie, trying to stretch her feet to the ground to draw like the older girl had been doing just moments ago.

"What's your name?" she asked. She struggled to reach over and extend her small hand for a shake.

Millie hesitated for a moment then took the girl's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm Millie. What's yours?" She tried her best to hide the grimace on her face and quickly took her hand back.

"Lisa," the little girl said, unfazed by Millie's sudden withdrawal.

Millie smiled softly as the girl seemed to give up on reaching the ground with her toes. Her brunette pigtails were parted evenly down the center of her skull. Not one shiny hair was out of place.

"Are you new here?" Lisa asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"America," said Millie.

"Why did you move?"

"It was my parents' decision. Something to do with their work."

"Is that why you don't have any friends?" asked Lisa. "Because you don't know anybody?"

Millie shrugged. "I guess. Why aren't you with your friends?"

"You looked lonely," said Lisa. Millie's eyes softened at her sweetness. "You can come play with us."

"I think I'm a little too old to play with you guys. Your parents might not approve."

"Why not?"

"You'll understand when you're older," said Millie.

"That's what my dad tells me," said the younger girl with sadness in her voice.

"Lisa," Millie started, "when you father says that to you… the thing he's doing to you…he shouldn't be doing."

Lisa shot up from the swing and stood rigid for a moment, staring at Millie with an odd expression. She took one step back and fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you know my daddy?"

"No."

The girl looked uneasy. "Then what- I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Did he tell you that, too?" asked Millie.

Lisa nodded but refused to look up at Millie.

_Just drop it_. "Your father has light brown hair and blue eyes?" _And a shit-eating grin_.

"So you do know him?"

"No. I told you I didn't."

Lisa's brow furrowed and she pouted her lips, still looking away.

"Look," Millie said, looking back into the setting sun. "He is right. You will understand when you're older but don't expect it to make you happy. It isn't really my place but you shouldn't be afraid to tell another adult."

"But he's my daddy."

"I know but that doesn't mean that everything he does is right. That's something you'll understand when you're older, too. It's the ones who claim to love us who make us hate ourselves the most and the ones we look up to who let us down."

Lisa took a hesitant step closer to Millie. She dared herself to look up only to find Millie's eyes lost in the light of the dying sun, entranced by its beauty. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Millie rose from the swing. She took one last look at the little girl and smiled sadly. "I have to go now," she said and walked away, leaving Lisa to stare at her retreating form.

* * *

All the way home, Millie thought about Lisa. It was clear she had frightened the girl. _So much for a new start_, she thought. She might be in new surroundings but she was the same old Millie with this same old problems.

Frustrated, she looked down past her knobby knees and kicked the pebbles in the street. No one ever understood her. Half of the time she did not even understand herself. The doctors had ruled out telekinesis when it came to the strange things that happened in her presence. Her main concern was the visions. She had no control over them- when they appeared or how long they lasted. Most of the time she could not decipher if they were even real.

She had driven herself crazy thinking about it all. _Crazy. That's what I am_. Were some of them dreams? Were they all real? Did they all happen in the past? The future? Both? No one had ever been able to address her concerns and worst of all there was no support from her parents. "Don't tell people you see things, they'll think you're mad," they would say. Or, "You shouldn't tangle yourself in others' lives. You only seem to make things worse." It was hard to fit in when you saw the things Millie saw.

The night fell as the sun finally lowered below the horizon and Millie ran along the final blocks to their new home in Tavistock. She walked in the front door and announced her arrival. Greeted by the smell of food, she hurried into the kitchen to find that her parents had company for dinner.

Her mother and father were both silent but their eyes acknowledged her as she walked into the room. They seemed dazed as though they were in a state of shock but there was no sense of dread. The atmosphere was curious but nothing alarming.

Millie looked towards her parents' guest and saw him to be quite an old man with the long sort of beard that was often seen in fantasy stories. His white hair was coarse and his face crinkled around the eyes as he smiled and nodded towards Millie. She smiled back and watched as the old man stood. His movements were slow but sturdy and she realized as he turned that he wore a long, pointed cap and heavily embroidered robes of rich colouring.

"You must be Ms. Fairholm," he said, walking towards her with his hands clasped in front of him.

She thought about taking his hand but hesitated, as always. It did not go unnoticed.

"It is all right, my dear, there is no reason to be alarmed. You've no need to shake my hand if it makes you uncomfortable that is perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry," Millie said.

"Don't be," he replied and there was a bright twinkle within his blue eyes that made her feel secure. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a local school here in England."

"I thought I was to start with secondary school at Tavistock College next week?" she asked, shifting her gaze toward her parents.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans. I just spoke with your parents and they have agreed to let you come away to our school, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said the old man. "Please, let us sit." He gestured towards the kitchen table as though he was in his own home, offering a seat to a guest. Millie sat down across from him, intrigued by the man and his odd ways.

"Ms. Fairholm-"

"Millie, please."

"Millie, Hogwarts is a special kind of school," he said.

_Oh, great. They've finally done it. They're sending me to a crazy house_. Millie thought that the man was reading her mind or that her expression had given away her thoughts because the man smiled reassuringly without any other prompt.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic."

Her eyes lit up for a brief moment but then she scrunched her face in confusion and disbelief. "Magic?"

"Yes. Have you ever made something happen- something that you couldn't explain?"

Millie nodded. "Lights flicker when I'm really angry or dishes may rattle when I'm upset. Sometimes I even feel like my emotions reflect in the weather. Perhaps, it's just the other way around."

Dumbledore shook his head. "At Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we can teach you how to control that magic. There, you will meet others like yourself."

"When do I start?" Millie could hardly believe the excitement in her voice and could not stop the words before they left her mouth.

The older man seemed pleased by her reaction. "Well we will spend tomorrow getting your school robes, books and supplies… and your wand, no doubt."

"I get a wand?"

He nodded and chuckled at her amazement. "Most children start at Hogwarts at the age of 11. I was surprised to see that your home country had neglected your magical education. Do any of you know why this has happened?" He looked towards her parents as he posed the question, the smile had momentarily faded from his lips.

Millie was confused and could not read her parents' expressions. They both hesitated for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I can look into that at a later date but for now, Millie, are you ready to leave?"

"I have nothing packed."

"No worries," he said, "Your things will be sent for and delivered to your rooms tonight. You will be staying in Diagon Alley and by tomorrow evening, settled into our castle."

Millie's heart skipped a beat at the thought of living in a castle. There were very few castles in America and they were dinky in comparison to the grand and ancient structures of Europe. She glanced over towards her parents who seemed mixed about her departure. She did not know how long the man had been here talking to them but it was long enough that they did not object to her leaving. Part of them seemed saddened, the other relieved.

Saying goodbye was an odd affair. It seemed that Dumbledore had taken care of what needed to be said. It was sudden and the whole thing was a shock but Millie felt electrified. Awake for the first time in a long time, her senses tingled with anticipation. _This is it. This is the answer I've been waiting for. I'm finally going to belong_.

When all was said and done, Dumbledore walked up beside Millie and held out his arm. "All you need to do is grab hold of my arm and we will be on our way but mind you, most are queasy after their first trip."

Millie frowned. "I get motion sickness on a children's swing."

"Then I advise you not to play quidditch," he said and before she could stop herself and ask what he had meant, her raised hand touched the fabric upon his arm and the vision of her new kitchen was gone.

* * *

Millie felt her feet touch the ground then she stumbled forward as her body was thrown unexpectedly. The old man did not try to steady her but simply waited as she rose to her feet. She steadied herself on a nearby wall and clutched her stomach. With a groan she stuck her head between her knees, inhaling deeply until she felt her wooziness subside.

Standing up straight and looking around, Millie became engulfed by her surroundings. Diagon Alley made her feel like she had walked straight into a Gothic novel. The streets were mostly clear of traffic except for a few stragglers who looked to be closing up shop for the night. To her great dismay, all of the tiny window squares of the quaint shops were dark. Dumbledore directed her towards a small inn amongst a cluster of buildings where a young woman had shown her to her rooms on the third floor.

"Your dinner will be sent up," said Dumbledore from the doorway, not entering without permission. "Do not trouble yourself with money; your stay tonight has already been taken care of. You will find your belongings in your trunk and I must advise you not to leave this room until I collect you tomorrow morning. As you have no wand and no knowledge of how to use magic, I think it is best that you stay here. You will be well?"

Millie nodded when she truthfully had no idea. If she did not think she could handle staying in a room in a foreign place by herself, what other option did she have? _I'm a big girl. I've spent most of my life alone. What's the trouble?_

Dumbledore closed the door as he left and Millie took the time to sort through her trunk and study her surroundings. All of her toiletries and necessary clothes had been neatly packed. The trunk was not even half full but then again she had never been one to cling to things. The room overall was clean but lifeless. The colours were drab and gloomy; the windows provided a boring view of building roofs that were all too close together for her liking. _At least it's quiet. _It would do fine enough for the night.

Before long there was a knock on the door and the voice of the young woman from earlier announced that her supper was there. She allowed her in and watched from the doorway as she set a tray of food on the far table.

"Just leave the tray when you're finished," she instructed. "It will be collected in the morning after you leave."

With those final words, the young woman left the room and Millie shut the door behind her, wondering if she too was a witch. _Wouldn't everyone here be a witch or wizard?_

After eating she realized how tired she was. Her mind felt drained, her emotions taxed. The move to England had taken a lot out of her and her sleeping habits were beginning to normalize.

She washed up and changed into her pajamas, getting ready for a good night's sleep. She flipped the covers back and crawled into bed, taking one last look at the room before turning the nearby oil lamp down. Her mind raced as she began to drift off but no visions came. Part of her hated that they never came when she expected or wanted them too. After all, she never saw any of this coming. She thought of the only things she knew. Tomorrow, the humble old man would take her to a school within a castle where she would wield a wand and tame magic. With thoughts of hope and promise, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

By midday Millie was already exhausted. She had learned a lot in the few hours she had spent with Albus Dumbledore. Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, she became educated in the sport of Quidditch and quickly learned the definition of things like 'muggle' and 'patronus.'

After being fitted for her robes, she sampled some ever-popular butter-beer during lunch and was introduced to the world of wizard banking at Gringotts.

"Your parents have allowed you a reasonable sum to start out with for school supplies," he said. He continued with an explanation of knuts and galleons versus pounds or even US dollars. "Gringotts is one of the safest places," he said as they left. Grumpy as the goblins were, she found that she rather liked them.

The last stop before she got to see the glorious castle that she was to call home was Ollivander's wand shop.

"What about books?" she asked.

"First we must get caught up on everything you've missed. That's four years of magic. You will begin with heavy remedial lessons. We will use books that are in the school for that."

"I won't be learning with the other students?"

"Not yet," he said. "But so far I've sensed a sharp mind and an eagerness to learn. It will not be long before you are with your fellow 5th years."

"How many years are there?" she asked as they entered into the wand shop.

"Seven."

Obtaining her own wand was something she had looked forward to since the moment it was mentioned but her glee quickly subsided as it ended up being the longest stop of the day. It took hours as the three of them went through every single wand in the shop and not one supposedly _matched_ Millie.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Ollivander had said repeatedly but it only made matters worse. Just like everything else in her life, she was the odd man out, the black sheep, the ugly duckling, etc. No wand chose her. A sense of dread ran through her blood. _What if this means he made a mistake and I am not a witch or meant to go to a special school? What if this is all taken away from me?_

As the two older men conversed in whispers near the corner, Dumbledore's words from the previous evening ran through her head. _Most children start at Hogwarts at the age of 11_. How many children did not start at 11? Were there many others who came into their magical education at such a late age? She made it a point to ask Dumbledore when the time was right.

"Curious," Dumbledore said, catching her attention. Millie looked up to find both men looking at her.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander. "You may be on to something." The wand maker vanished behind the counter and Dumbledore escorted Millie out of the shop.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I can't do magic without a wand, right?"

"I think I may just have your wand in my office. I was saving it for someone else but I think perhaps it might be just the wand that has been waiting for you." There was a twinkle in his eye as he offered his arm again. Millie dreaded the sensation.

Before she took his arm, he spoke again. "I do have the option of taking us straight to my office since school is in session as of this past Monday and there will be students bouncing around the grounds. However, I think it unfair to deny any student the first glimpse of Hogwarts from its main entrance. It is truly a beautiful castle."

With those final words of encouragement, Millie took the Headmaster's arm and her stomach tensed as she felt the now familiar pull of apparation.

* * *

"You'll get accustomed to it," said Dumbledore as Millie collected her senses.

He led her through a large iron gate at the edge of a thin outcropping of trees. With a large lake on one side, they walked in silence down a ruddy dirt path until they finally came to a clearing. Millie gasped at the sight of the castle in the distance. There was still much land to cover before they reached the entrance but on the way there she observed uniformed students running about the grounds.

"That hut there," he said, "belongs to Rubeus Hagrid, our groundskeeper. I must ask you not to be alarmed by his size. He is a gentle man with a great love for strange, and some would say dangerous, creatures."

Dumbledore made light commentary as they neared the castle. There was no doubt he sensed her uneasiness as she was still in her 'muggle' clothing. _I bet I stand out like a sore thumb_.

Walking up the large staircase and into the castle, Millie pre-occupied herself with examining her surroundings as she shuffled along next to Dumbledore. _I am so going to get lost_. Amidst high ceilings and vast corridors were numerous stairways. It did not help that they moved on their own accord.

She ignored most everyone that they passed, not appreciating all of the attention. Dumbledore greeted every curious passer-by with a grandfatherly salutation but the longer they walked, it seemed the faster his pace became. By the time they reached the statue of a gargoyle and stopped, Millie was out of breath.

"Behind this gargoyle is my office," he said. "You are welcome anytime. You need only say the password."

Before Millie could inquire as to what the password was, Dumbledore turned to the statue and proudly said, "Oddsbodikins."

She watched in amazement as the Gargoyle nodded in their direction then stepped to the side, revealing a narrow, spiral staircase that led to a dark, wooden door. Once inside Dumbledore's office, Millie was instructed to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Feel free to examine my office as we wait. You see I have already sent for four of your professors. But if you would excuse me for a moment, I also wish to request another member of our staff."

Millie nodded and folded her hands in her lap as Dumbledore headed over to a portrait of an equally bearded man. She wrinkled her brow as he began to address the portrait but her eyebrows shot up as the man in the portrait moved and answered back.

"If you would please fetch Madam Pince, for me," he had said. "It is nothing urgent but I do wish to see her in my office."

The man in the portrait responded cordially then left the frame. Millie knew a lot of questions would creep up but she decided it was best to simply accept the way things worked for now and if the questions still existed or felt important at a later date, then they would still be worth asking.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You had said last evening that most children start learning magic at the age of 11."

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue but before she could get the next words out, there was a knock on the headmaster's door.

"Come in," he said with an apologetic look towards Millie. "We will continue that thought later, but for now I'd like you to meet some of your new teachers."

Millie stood and turned to greet them as four individuals stepped into the room. The first was a jolly round woman whose hands were worn and weathered but clean. The second was a tall, frail and much elderly looking woman with spectacles upon her nose and a pointed hat. Third was an incredibly short man with hair like Dumbledore's and lastly was a tall, slender man whose heels clicked upon the floor as he walked. He was vastly younger than the rest of the professors, probably around 30 or so, and clad all in black.

"This is Ms. Mildred Fairholm," Dumbledore said. "She just moved here from overseas but has no prior training when it comes to magic. That being said, this year will be spent pushing through remedial lessons for the four years she has missed. I will have her schedule sent to you all by the end of the evening."

Dumbledore turned away from the professors and towards Millie who involuntarily crossed an arm over her stomach, feeling out of place while still dressed in her muggle clothing. She felt uncomfortable and ignorant standing next to these people. It was as though they were staring her down and she feared they were already passing some sort of judgment, especially the man clad in black who glared down his misshapen nose at her.

No doubt they were taking in her knobby knees, her protruding elbows and freckled face. Girls of her age were supposed to be developing the body of a woman but Millie remained small-hipped and small-chested. She had little curvature to her frame and what were often referred to as 'chicken legs.' Her mouth was too wide for her face and any beauty queen would be able to tell that with her brown eyes, that shade of blonde hair was not natural.

"Our most important task this evening is to sort you," he said.

"Sort me?"

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Each is as important and worthy as the other in my eyes. These four professors each head one of the houses. Professor Sprout," he said gesturing to the round woman, "is head of Hufflepuff. McGonagall is head of Gryffindor. Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Snape, head of Slytherin House." He pointed to each professor as he introduced their names and positions. "Regardless of which house you are sorted into, all four will remain your professor."

Dumbledore guided Millie back over to the chair but turned it around so that it faced the entrance to his office and the four teachers. From the top of a high shelf, he used his wand to bring down an ancient looking wizard's hat that was made of worn brown leather. Before she knew what was going on, Dumbledore began to place the hat on her head yet the hat had not touched a hair before it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Three of the professors looked quite happy and satisfied with the outcome as Dumbledore placed the hat back where it came from. However, Snape seemed _relieved_.

"Is it supposed to happen that fast?" Millie asked, alarmed that she had not actually worn the hat.

"It happens," Dumbledore said with a shrug. "But this is a good thing. As a Ravenclaw you should be able to conquer your remedial lessons without the struggles that others might have."

"Professors, you may go. I will escort Ms. Fairholm to her dormitory once I tie up some last minute business."

All four professors bid their goodbyes and exited the office. As soon as they were by themselves again, Dumbledore began searching his desk drawers for something. He beckoned Millie over to his desk and handed her a long, thin box that he had retrieved from the bottom left drawer. Millie took the lid off to see a wand, like so many of the others she had tried earlier that day.

"Willow. 10 1/4 inches," he said. "Go on, give it a try."

As Millie took the piece of wood in her hand, her very skin seemed to hum. She could feel the energy rushing through her and looked up to the headmaster with excitement.

"Does this mean it chooses me?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

"How did you know that this one would work? And why it is here instead of in a shop?"

"It used to belong to a wonderful student of mine. A Gryffindor," he said. "She was one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet."

"What happened to her?" Millie asked.

Dumbledore was pensive for a moment then shook his head. "It was a horrible tragedy but never you mind. It is well in the past and her wand needs a new witch. It is yours now and I've been told it is good for charms which is an excellent match as Flitwick, your head of house, is also your Charms professor."

Millie smiled and trailed her fingers along the intricate design of the handle. "What do the other three professors teach?"

"Sprout will be your Herbology professor. That should be easily enough to remember. McGonagall will instruct you in Transfiguration and Snape conducts his Potions classes within the dungeons of the castle."

"Ah," he continued, lifting a finger, "before I forget. Your belongings and new robes will be awaiting you in your dormitory but I created a lesson schedule for you last night." He handed a long bit of parchment over to Millie.

Her eyes scanned the sheet. It read:

**_September: 1st year Transfiguration, 1st year Charms, 1st year History of Magic, 1st year Care of Magical Creatures, 1st year Flying_.**

"Flying?"

"Yes. I figured it best that we get that out of the way. Also, you will not be taking any of our Muggle Studies courses. I'm sure you are well versed in the way of the world you grew up in and a class like that would only seek to slow you down and take precious time away from the things you will need to learn."

Millie nodded and her eyes continued down the parchment.

**_October: 1st year Potions, 1st year Herbology, 1st year Defense Against the Dark Arts, 1st year Divination._**

Millie felt the blood drain from her face and her mouth go dry at the sight of Divination. _That will be interesting._

Every month those same classes alternated and repeated back and forth, increasing to 2nd, 3rd and 4th year. The only exceptions were Flying only being taught 1st year- _thank God!-_ and Astronomy being added in July for the last of her 5th year lessons.

_Wait a minute_. "School lasts through July?"

"The end of June. However, in order to have you catch up with other witches and wizards of your age we will have to keep you for an extra month. You will stay here in the castle and are free to return home for the month of August. I informed you parents that this was a possibility and that I would notify them when the time came."

"After making it through this year, your mind will be used to a heavier work load then most, no doubt. As such, during your 6th and 7th years here you are more than welcome to take up electives such as Ancient Runes or Arithmancy to help keep your mind busy."

"I mean this in no light terms, Ms Fairholm, but this year you will be driven in all of your subjects to finish on time. If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have suggested such a demanding schedule."

Just then there was another knock at his office door. As he beckoned the knocker to enter, Millie turned to see a middle-aged witch with grey hair pulled back in a bun enter the room.

"Madam Pince," he addressed her. "This is the new student I had spoken to you about this morning, Mildred Fairholm."

"Has she been sorted then?" she asked after a quick 'how do you do?'

"Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said.

"So I should expect you in the library quite often?"

Millie looked towards Dumbledore before replying with, "Sure."

"Ms. Fairholm will be granted access to the library at all times of the day due to her intense remedial lessons this year. Please allow her the courtesy of staying until 11 at night but I really must stress the fact," he said turning back towards Millie, "that though you are not very familiar with school rules and the dangers that can lurk near and around the grounds… I expect you to be in your dormitory at that time of night if not in the library. Normal curfew is to be inside your house common rooms by 9pm."

Millie nodded and Madam Pince was dismissed. With her new wand in tow, Dumbledore escorted her out of his office and towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Don't be alarmed should an owl fly in your window tonight. I will send a schedule along with a rough map to all of your lessons," he said whilst walking down the hall. "I expect to see you at dinner in the Great Hall with the rest of your house. Ravenclaws sit on the first table to the left as you enter the hall and please come in uniform. The only times you are permitted out of uniform is on weekends, holidays and after dinner, of course."

Ravenclaw tower was located on the west end of the castle. At the top of a spiral staircase, they reached the door to the common rooms on the 5th floor. There was no handle or knob with which to open the door and Millie looked at Dumbledore quizzically. He studied the bronze knocker on the door for a moment. Before any words were spoken, the eagle knocker opened its beak and began to speak.

"A blue house is made of blue bricks. A yellow house is made of yellow bricks. A red house is made of red bricks. An orange house is made of orange bricks. What would a green house be made of?" the eagle knocker asked.

Dumbledore looked over at Millie who looked back at him and shrugged.

"Glass," he said and the door gave way, opening into the Ravenclaw common rooms.

Dumbledore explained that other common rooms had passwords like his office but Ravenclaw was unique in that it required an answer to a riddle. "But if answered incorrectly, you must wait for someone to answer properly before the door will swing open."

_Great. I will never get in without help_.

Millie gasped as she entered the Ravenclaw commons. "It's beautiful," she said to no one in particular. She could not believe that this was to be her new home. The room was bright and airy with large plump furniture and a high domed ceiling. It was circular and spacious, very clean and welcoming. Adorned with shades of blue and bronze, she could not help but run and jump onto one of the plush couches, giggling as her knees knocked together.

"You will find your rooms up those stairs," he said, pointing to the left. "Since dormitories were already assigned for this year, your room you will have to yourself. With your remedial lessons it will provide a quiet place to study. Should you wish to study with others feel free to do so in this room here, in the library or in the Great Hall after dinner is cleared from the tables at 7pm."

"Look forward to my owl," he said, turning to leave. "Never leave without your wand, take it with you everywhere and don't forget about dinner."

"First table to the left," Millie repeated with a smile.

As soon as he left, she bounded up the stairs and into her rooms, anxious to throw on her uniform. She looked in the mirror as she straightened her blue and bronze tie, excited to feel like she was finally a part of something.


	2. Adjusting

**A/N: I do want her first year to be overwhelmingly busy and for Millie to feel as though it rushes by in an exciting flurry as she is thrust into this new world. Also, her more detailed lesson schedule is not meant to be uniform or convenient.**

**An extra special thank you to my reviewers, EarlyMorningFreak and CeresMaria. It is nice to know I'm on the right track.**

Chapter 2- Adjusting

_September 1990_

Millie lay on her back, fully dressed in her Ravenclaw robes, thinking about everything that had occurred within the past 24 hours. It was real and it had all happened so fast. She knew that she was in for an exciting year but worried that she might not be able to keep up with the demanding workload.

Her stomach rumbled and she decided that it was as good a time as any to head towards the Great Hall for dinner. The problem was that she had no idea where the Great Hall was located. With the hopes of running into someone who could help with directions, she stood up and smoothed out any wrinkles she had set in her new robes before heading back through the common room and into the vast halls of Hogwarts Castle.

She took her time, listening to the soft click of her shoes upon the stone floor. The castle was enormous. With all of its rooms and levels she swore that it must be larger than any castle she had ever seen pictures of or read about.

Peering through a window at the end of a hall, she saw the expanse of the lake they had walked along earlier. Through another window, a floor or two lower, she could make out the breadth of the lawns, spotting Hagrid's Hut along the edge of a distant forest. The castle was utterly secluded. _A fine and private place. _She smiled. This was easily the most serene and beautiful place she had ever seen. Nothing in her dreams could hope to compare.

_Dreams._ Millie frowned. Dreams and visions often coincided and were much too interchangeable for her liking. She continued to observe from the open window, taking in the fresh air as it blew against her face and lost track of time as she watched the sun set.

_Sunset. Shit. _Millie heard the deep chime of a clock in the distance. _Six. How late did he say dinner lasted until? Surely, if the Great Hall was truly 'great' it shouldn't be so hard to find. _Millie set off at a quickened pace. She rounded several corners and was confronted by a dead end on more than one occasion. She was certain that somewhere above her was a white-coated scientist making notes on his clipboard as she navigated her way through the maze, towards the hum of conversation and the scent of food.

* * *

Dumbledore took his meal slowly. This was the most enjoyable part of his day. Dinner was the perfect time for him to sit back and observe his students when they did not have the pressure of the day's pending tests and assignments on their shoulders.

He glanced over at the Potion's professor who was also taking in the sight of the students. More specifically, he was glaring at a rowdy group of young Slytherins whose average volume had escalated during the course of the evening meal.

The Potion's Master took a sip of his second fill of pumpkin juice. He had been nursing the drink for the past thirty minutes in silent contemplation. His plate had long been cleared yet he lingered. Concerned of this odd behavior, Dumbledore engaged him in conversation.

"Finally taking the time to enjoy your post as a teacher, Severus?"

The young wizard turned to him with raised eyebrows. "What was that, Headmaster?" He set his pumpkin juice back on the table and kept his eyes on the student body as he spoke.

"It isn't like you to stay in the public eye for so long."

Severus shrugged. "I see our resident American chose not to appear for dinner as instructed," he said as a small smirk graced his features.

"Will her nationality be the part of her life that you choose to pick on first?" Dumbledore teased. He knew full well that Severus' mind was already formulating ways to insult her. He also knew that Severus was capable of feelings. _But will he ever learn to show them?_

"Disobedience," Severus added and clicked his tongue as 6:30 came and went with no sign of Ms. Fairholm.

"When I took Ms. Fairholm to Ollivanders to retrieve her wand, do you know which wand chose her?"

Severus snorted as he lifted his pumpkin juice back to his lips. He did not wish to grace the question with a proper answer. _Who cares?_

"None of them," Dumbledore said, content on conversing aloud with himself.

Severus pulled the goblet far enough away from his lips to speak. "Pity. She will need a wand to be of any use in most classes."

"She has a wand," said Dumbledore. "It is curious that a wand I had in my possession chose her, after not a single one in Ollivanders had responded to her magic. Willow 10 ¼ inches- The very wand that used to belong to Lily Evans."

Dumbledore fought to suppress his smile as Severus choked on his pumpkin juice and sprayed some over his robes. He slammed the goblet down on the table and tried to clean up the mess he had made with angry rubs of his napkin.

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a soft clap of glee. "Alas, she arrives."

Severus looked up to see Ms. Fairholm enter the hall and look their way while stepping towards the Ravenclaw table. He watched as she hesitantly raised her left hand to her shoulder, palm towards them, and wiggled her fingers. A shy smile tugged at her lips as Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence and waved back, more openly. Severus sneered- his mouth curling down at the edges- then he left the hall.

* * *

Millie looked up and down the long Ravenclaw table. Her feet fidgeted nervously as she wondered where to sit. Thinking that it would be rude to plop herself down in between two random strangers and barge into their magically educated conversations, she took one of the places at the very end of the table, near the entrance to the hall, and began filling her plate.

She felt eyes upon her and the room became uncomfortably warm. She took her seat, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone. In an absent-minded effort to study her surroundings, she did make eye contact with one of the young boys at her table. She smiled quickly then immediately reverted her gaze back to her plate. With nothing else to look at, she raised her eyes back up to observe the students at the table between them and the wall. Their robes were green and silver. _I wonder which house that is. _Being on the receiving end of an entire group of glares, she decided that it certainly was not a very nice house. She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the two tables behind her. The students on the one directly behind her wore deep red and gold. One of them caught her eye and smiled. She was too far away to make out any details on the last table.

Turning back to her plate again, she felt her bench shift and heard a thud as two Ravenclaw students sat across from her and one by her side. They did not stare at her or begin to badger her with questions but instead nibbled on some of the food that was left, as though they had already had their fill. The first of them to speak was a blonde haired boy by the name of Callum.

"So what year are ya?" he asked with a heavy Irish accent.

Millie frowned. "Um…well. I'm supposed to be a fifth year."

"Oh?" said a dark headed girl that sat across from her. "I always thought all wizarding schools coincided. How do the schools in America progress? Are there seven years, still?"

"Um. I'm not really sure." Millie winced, dissatisfied with her own lack of knowledge. She regarded their furrowed brows and decided it best to ease their confusion and be on her way. "I just found out I was a witch yesterday evening. Dumbledore has placed me in remedial lessons for the entire year so that I may catch up with those in my class. I start my first year lessons tomorrow."

"Can you imagine?" Callum said to the other two Ravenclaws sitting with them.

The dark headed girl, who Millie later learned was named Darlene, shook her head. "I've always known I was a witch."

"Me too," said the third student who had been silent all this time.

"I found out just before my eleventh birthday when I received my acceptance letter," Callum said.

"Acceptance letter?" Millie asked, her curiosity weighing over her apprehension. To Millie's surprise, they did not seem overly concerned with the workload that she would have to endure but rather the ignorance that she had endured over the years of not knowing she had magic in her blood.

"You didn't get an acceptance letter?" asked Darlene.

Millie shook her head. "Dumbledore just showed up at our new home in Tavistock. It was a very rushed affair. Before I knew it, I was being sorted."

Millie was hesitant to make friends. _The closer you were to someone, the easier it was to get hurt._ She tried to keep the conversation light and asked general questions about the school and classes. Her answers to questions grew shorter and more vague as the conversation began to turn personal but soon enough 7pm arrived and the tables were magically cleared. She took this as her cue to go back to the tower.

The others accompanied her, making light chatter about the castle's grounds as they walked. She had inferred that the two boys were 6th years and Darlene was a 5th, like herself. She never did catch the name of the other boy that was with them and she did not care to ask.

As they reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, the eagle knocker asked, "What is so fragile that when you say its name, you break it?"

Before Millie even had time to process the question, the unnamed boy shouted loudly, "Silence!"

The eagle-knocker seemed pleased with the boy's rapid response and swung open without further ado.

Millie excused herself, claiming that she was exhausted from all the traveling within the past week. After exchanging goodbyes, she headed up the stairs to her dormitory and slipped into her pajamas, fully intent on lounging around for the rest of the evening.

She was so excited about her lessons tomorrow that she knew it would be difficult to sleep that night. She tried to busy herself by unpacking her trunk and preparing her small quarters for the rest of the year. She was surprised at how neatly everything had been packed and what all it had entailed. _My book bag. I never ever thought of that. _Millie pulled out the worn, olive bag from her trunk and shook any dust that had gathered on it over the summer. She had barely unpacked all of her stuff at home and wondered if her parents would do so in her absence.

It was not until 9pm that she heard a sharp tapping at her solitary window. She looked up to see a large brown owl perched on the outer ledge with a thick envelope grasped within his talons. She cracked the window enough to let the bird in but once he flew over to her bed and dropped the envelope, he flew back out and vanished into the dark sky.

Millie left the window cracked, appreciating the fresh breeze as she opened the thick envelope. It contained three sheets of parchment, each written in the same elegant hand with bright purple ink.

_**Ms. Fairholm, **_

_**I have worked with the staff to provide lessons for you during their free periods and time. I apologize for some of the odd hours. All of your class periods will count as 'double' periods which are twice as long so that we may take full advantage of the time given to us. Some classes may last longer if required. Rest assured, Madam Pince will allow you in the library until 11pm all days of the week. Also, some of your classes are scheduled over meal times. For this reason, I have included directions to the kitchens on the enclosed map. Please do not skimp on meals due to your scheduling. The kitchens will always be open. **_

_**Normal meal times are as follows: Breakfast 7am-8:45am, Lunch 12noon- 1:45pm, Dinner 4:30pm-7pm. All meals are served in the Great Hall.**_

_**Lesson Schedule for the months of September, November, February, April and June:**_

_**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday**_

6am-8am Transfiguration

1pm- 2 pm Care of Magical Creatures

3pm- 4:30pm Charms

5pm-7pm History of Magic

_**Tuesday and Thursday:**_

6am-8am Transfiguration

9am-10 am Care of Magical Creatures

12noon-1:30pm History of Magic

4pm-5:30pm Charms

_**Saturday: **__I have classes on Saturdays!_

6am-8am Transfiguration

9am-11am History of Magic

1:45pm- 3 pm Charms

_**There will be no Care of Magical Creatures on Saturdays. **_

_Thank God for small favors._

Millie ran her eyes over the schedule several times, trying to memorize it. _Does the History teacher ever eat? His lessons are always on top of meal times._ At least it gave her an excuse to not be sociable at every meal. She hoped that few other students would be using the kitchens on a regular basis and returned her attention back to the parchment.

_**You should only need one flying lesson. This will be conducted during the second week of classes with the 1**__**st**__** year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A broom will be provided for the lesson. I will send notice. **_

_**Exams will be given to you at the end of each month to ensure you have learned the necessary material. Should any modifications need to be made to your schedule throughout the year as holidays and events interfere, I will send notification. As your lessons will change by the month and increase in difficulty, keep in mind that all professors have the same schedule year round so their free time will most likely not change. **_

_**Lesson Schedule for the months of October, December/January (holidays), March, May, and July:**_

_**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:**_

Herbology 10:15am- 12 noon

Defense Against the Dark Arts 12:15pm - 2pm

Divination 6pm-7pm

Potions 8:30pm- 10:30pm _**(pending detentions)**_ _Pending detentions? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_**Tuesday, and Thursday:**_

Defense Against the Dark Arts 6am-7:30am

Herbology 1pm-2:30pm

Divination 6pm-7pm

Potions 8:30pm-10:30pm _**(pending detentions)**_

_**Saturday: **_

Defense Against the Dark Arts 10 am-12noon

Potions 12:30pm-2:30pm

Herbology 2:45-4:15pm

_**There will be no Divination on Saturdays.**_

Upon seeing that there was one extra day out of the week where she would not have to suffer Divination, Millie felt like she had the best schedule in the world. To top things off, she only had to deal with it an hour a day as opposed to her other classes which lasted much longer. Care of Magical Creatures, she had noticed, was the same. She thought on it for a moment then shrugged it off, finishing the letter.

_**Your books, as they will change rapidly through the year, will be provided for you by your professors. Should you ever have concerns, you know where my office is. Good luck.**_

_**-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

_I cannot believe I am awake at this hour. _Millie stared down at the textbook that set in front of her on the desk. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. She forced herself to look awake as the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall filled her ears.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are in need of these," she said, setting a quill and a small supply of parchment next to the textbook. "You'll find ink in that well, there."

McGonagall turned to walk back to her desk and the small blackboard that set beside it. "Transfiguration," she began, "is one of the most complex and dangerous forms of magic that you will be subjected to, here at Hogwarts. There are several different types of Transfiguration but all are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration…"

As the lesson continued, Millie found herself completely engrossed and fascinated by the subject matter. The two early morning hours flew by as she tried to follow McGonagall's lead by turning a live bird into a water goblet. To Millie, Transfiguration was a sort of art form. It was not just the flick of a wand and a properly muttered incantation. No. It required concentration and great mental strength. Magic was a challenge.

Towards the end of the lesson she felt exhausted and starved. When McGonagall had dismissed her at first, she tried not to rush towards the Great Hall for fear that her professor would think she abhorred the class and wished to flee. However, about six feet from the door to the classroom, McGonagall called her back.

"I just want you to know, Ms. Fairholm, that should you need something and Dumbledore not be here, you are always welcome to come to my classroom or office. Now I cannot speak for all professors but we, as a staff, are here for our students. Do not feel that you are limited to seeking advice or help only from the Professor Dumbledore or your head of house," she said.

* * *

As it was Wednesday, she had a long break between her Transfiguration lessons and her first Care of Magical Creatures class. After a hearty breakfast of potatoes and bacon in the Great Hall, she took to getting started on the vast amount of reading she had to do for Transfiguration before tomorrow morning's class. Until lunchtime, Millie situated herself under a tree close to the castle with her feet pulled underneath her and her Transfiguration book in tow.

When it came time for her Care of Magical Creatures class, Millie followed the map that Dumbledore had given her to the marked location outside of the castle.

Professor Kettleburn was a sight for sore eyes and she wondered if this is what someone looked like when they were good at caring for magical creatures. _I guess people who are bad at it, don't survive. _With two false legs, a handful of missing fingers- literally, a handful- a stiff arm and a patch over one eye, Kettleburn still managed to greet Millie with a warm smile.

_This is a bit alarming._

"You must be Ms. Fairholm," he said. "Welcome. You are the first person in Hogwart's history to have a 1st year Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Sir?"

"Under normal circumstances you wouldn't take this class until your 3rd year but you're a special case. Since you are old enough to comprehend the dangers, Dumbledore has allowed me to introduce you to the course gradually. This way when we do get to your 3rd and 4th year lessons, it won't be so tough."

_I wonder if that is the same for Divination. I could certainly do without 'opening my mind' for the first few months._

"This week we will start with some of the easy stuff, like muggle animals that are familiar to you yet have magical properties," he said.

Millie smiled. _Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all._ Who would have thought that some 'magical creatures' consisted of common road kill and cookout pests?

Within her first lesson she learned that frogs, leeches and lacewing flies were all common ingredients for potions. Armadillos, which she had seen before on the side of a freeway, were used in Wit-Sharpening Potion and the skin of a Boomslang Snake was a common ingredient for Polyjuice Potion. _I wonder what polyjuice is and if it tastes as fun as it sounds._

Professor Kettleburn carried on; not realizing at times that Millie had no clue what he was talking about. She had picked up on the fact that owls were used for postal services and that there was apparently a Giant Squid in the local lake. _The Black Lake. _Kettleburn reassured her that it was a friendly creature.

Overall, she thought her Care of Magical Creatures lesson ended far too quickly but she left for the castle with thoughts of the seemingly mysterious Potions professor, thanks to Kettleburn's parting lecture.

"Goats," he began, "regular everyday goats contain a very important object in their stomachs. A bezoar stone can be found there and it can be used to protect against many poisons. Take that to your first Potions lesson and Professor Snape will be impressed," he said. "No. I take that back. I don't think I've ever seen that boy impressed."

Of course Kettleburn looked as though he had been teaching here for some time so Millie pieced together that Professor Snape must have been taught by a majority of the teachers that were still staffed. She wondered if he had always seemed so distant.

* * *

Millie made quick use of the kitchens for a light snack before her Charms lesson at three because she would have no time to eat between that and her 5pm History class. She found the kitchens to be agreeable. They were simple yet sufficient and the house elves were more than willing to fix her whatever she wished.

_Where has the day gone?_ Sure it was only 3pm as she walked into Professor Flitwick's class but it felt like 7pm and by the time the next four hours of lessons flew by, it would be. Charms class was over and done with before she could say 'swish and flick.' Whether it was because she was in his house or because his love for teaching and enthusiasm for Charms was contagious, Flitwick's lessons quickly became the highlight of her day.

Charms, she found, was similar to Transfiguration in that it required proper incantations, wand techniques and concentration but it did not nearly require as much mental strain. With her copy of Standard Book of Spells tucked safely within her book bag, she exited Charms class feeling invigorated.

History of Magic was another story. She thought the class would never end and often wondered if Professor Binns would even notice if she just up and left. _No wonder he teaches me on top of meal times. He has no need to eat. Does he even notice I'm here? Would he keep lecturing, keep going like a broken record if I left? _Millie decided to tuck that idea away for a later date when she may need the extra two hours for something constructive.

By the time she exited History of Magic, she was ready for bed but was equally starved. She saw a few straggling students as they left the Great Hall on her way to the kitchens and walked past them without a second glance.

_One day down. Three years to go._

* * *

Saturday came and went before Millie noticed. Her weekend classes were not as big of an inconvenience as she had predicted. It was a bit strange in that she was the only student in the entire school that was still in uniform. The normally empty halls were flooded with students, intent on enjoying the nice weather while it lasted.

With her second week of classes, came her flying lessons. It had not been scheduled until the end of the week but when Dumbledore sent notice the morning of the lesson, it was a rude awakening. Millie had put the lesson at the back of her mind, completely engrossed in her other studies.

Being Friday, she was able to meet up with Madam Hooch and the 1st year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs during her morning break. After Transfiguration, she played with the food on her breakfast plate for an hour then headed out to the fields.

_Don't throw up. Don't pass out. Don't throw up. Don't pass out. _

She repeated the mantra over and over all the way to the lesson. As she walked out to the small group of 1st years, all she could think about was the fact that she was now hungry and the sun was way too hot. Sweat had already started to seep from her skin as she waited for Madam Hooch to start the lesson.

The 1st years sent her wary glances. She tried to ignore them, knowing full well that they were probably just curious as to why she was there.

Overall, it could have been worse.

_Worse? It was catastrophic. _

It did not help when all of the 1st years pointed and laughed at her incompetence. The broom had moved up from the ground and into her hand with relative ease but her feet kicked her from the ground with nothing short of pure force. She had not intended to kick that hard but her nerves were on edge and she desperately wanted to get the lesson over with. As quickly as she was sent up into the air, she came tumbling back down and landed herself in the Hospital Wing.

"Is there some sort of record for making it into the Hospital Wing within the first two weeks of being here?" she asked Dumbledore, as his figure loomed next to her cot.

"Already broken, I'm afraid," he said. "You will find that this wing of the castle is hardly ever empty."

"Isn't that the truth," said Madam Pomfrey as she rushed towards Millie, shoving a potion into her hands. "Open up," she said. "Well go on, drink it."

Millie looked at the concoction then to Dumbledore for confirmation. He nodded once and she uncorked the flask, watching as the liquid steamed from the small opening. She lifted the glass to her lips and felt the liquid run down her throat, through her chest and settle within her stomach. As she pulled the flask away from her lips she saw long, pale fingers caressing the flask's opening. The pale hand gently set a cork into its top and pressed it inwards with a thumb, within the confines of some dark room. It was only a flash and was gone as soon as it had happened but it was a vision. _The first since Lisa._

Millie handed the empty flask back to Madam Pomfrey with an empty expression. The nurse watched her for a moment. It was not until Millie reclined back on the cot that Madam Pomfrey finally left her side. She felt Dumbledore's eyes upon her and turned towards him.

"Have you had others recently?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, searching her mind for something else that he may be referring to but found that he was indeed talking about her visions. _Maybe mom and dad told him?_ She shook her head finally.

"Not since I've been here," she said. That concluded the conversation on the topic.

* * *

Upon hearing that she would have to have a private flying lesson with Madam Hooch as soon as she was out of the Hospital Wing only made her want to fabricate more symptoms but she knew that eventually she would have to face flying again. She went to her private flying lessons during her third week of classes, head held high and shoulders squared. Not having the 1st years there this time was a relief. With the one-on-one guidance provided by Madam Hooch, she managed well enough and flying lessons were over.

Her exams were upon her quicker than she had realized. The 1st year lessons had proven to be easy enough but they had certainly kept her busy. She began to fear the impending workload in the months to come. The final tests were not at all what she had expected. _I'm not sure what I expected. _

For Transfiguration she turned a mouse into a snuffbox on her first try but McGonagall allowed her a second try to make it more decorative for extra points. The Charms exam she found to be quite entertaining as she made a pineapple dance across Flitwick's desk. It was History that proved to be the most difficult exam as her attention was hard to keep in class but a written essay on the invention of self-stirring cauldrons was not so bad.

To her great dismay, there was no exam for Care of Magical Creatures since it was not supposed to exist yet. She had taken a liking to the class even though it had mostly consisted of her helping the disabled Kettleburn collect common ingredients for Snape's potion stores. She looked forward to helping him again in November and thought that if her workload was not too heavy in the next month that she could help Kettleburn in her free time.

On the evening of September 30th, Millie sat in the Great Hall making light chatter over her dinner plate with Callum, Darlene and the unnamed boy whom she discovered did have a name. William. She did not count them as 'friends' but more as mealtime conversationalists. They often inquired as to what she was studying, then related to her stories of their first years at the school. She was content to listen.

Before she left the Great Hall to look over her new schedule and try to memorize the locations on the map, she glanced up towards the staff table. Since she often sat so close to the entrance of the room, she found that she rarely had looked up there unless Dumbledore was giving announcements. There were too many other students' heads blocking her view anyway. However, as the evening wound down, much of the crowd had already left and the obtrusive heads had thinned. She noticed that there were a handful of professors that she did not know or recognize seeing before. She also noticed that Snape was staring right back at her.

His eyes did not shy away when she looked in his direction. This made her wonder if perhaps he was even looking at her. He was, after all, a great distance away but his beady black eyes were intense. They stood out amongst his pale features and she could swear that he was looking right into her mind.

Darlene's voice eventually pulled her from her reverie. She snapped her gaze away from the professor and rubbed her temple as she felt a headache developing. _It felt like someone was knocking around in my head._ With that thought in mind, she left with the small group and headed towards Ravenclaw Tower for the rest of the evening.


	3. Stepping Stone

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Long story short I'm 'detoxing' my body and headaches have ensued. Staring at a computer monitor doesn't help. This chapter took longer to get up than I expected. I think I've become slightly obsessed with this story (and Severus Snape). I've two other ideas for Severus/OC and a Ginny/Severus idea. I am thinking about starting one of them up within the next month.**

******Phew. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written...ever.**

Chapter 3- Stepping Stone

_October 1990_

October 1st landed on a Friday and Millie was thankful that her new schedule allowed her to sleep in every other day. Feeling refreshed as her first half of 1st year courses were out of the way, she strolled towards the greenhouses. She had taken advantage of the kitchens that morning for a late breakfast. Every chance she had, she intended to relax as she knew her workload would increase as the months passed.

She swung her bag back and forth dramatically as she walked outside, giggling as she lost her grip and it flew forward onto the ground. A strong breeze alerted her that winter was not far and she frowned. She picked up her bag and continued towards the greenhouses. Winter would come much earlier here than it had at home in the country.

_The country._ A smile graced her lips at the thought. The castle was a far stretch from the wide open fields of the cattle and poultry farm where she had spent her childhood. Their house had been small and worn. Green grass in the open fields and expansive forests were hard to come by. Unfortunately, life happens. Millie grew up and her family moved to the city when she was twelve. The country life became a memory.

After finding the proper greenhouse, Millie discovered that though Professor Sprout was kind, she would not be an easy grade. She was a tough cookie but that told Millie that she would definitely learn a thing or two from the woman and she liked that. She was briefed on the various greenhouses that she would be moving to and from throughout the year then handed a pair of dragon hide gloves.

"Some of the plants you'll handle would be better cared for with these on," said Professor Sprout.

Millie took in her warning and nodded as she tucked the gloves into her bag. Promptly afterwards, two large books were given to her- 1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them and 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"That second book there will also be handy for Potions," she said.

Millie's eyes lit up. "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

"Yes, well your Potions professor will probably be glad you're already equipped with something."

"Everyone makes him out to be so…difficult," she said for lack of a clearer term.

Sprout nodded her round head. "Difficult but adept."

Millie smiled and trailed after Sprout as they left one greenhouse and moved to another. Millie found that she rather liked being outside in the fresh air and around all the plants. It was a refreshing atmosphere. Her first Herbology lessons continued with an introduction to Devil's Snare and certain fertilizers such as dragon and mooncalf dung. She found Professor Sprout to be a good-natured woman with a reasonable sense of humor and a love for manual labor.

When noon came Millie was dismissed. She promptly headed back into the castle for her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lassiter. She was disappointed to learn that her first year lessons were mostly theory but felt she had the upper hand since she was informed that most students had a different DADA teacher every year. Instead, she would be learning her first five years worth from the same man and felt grateful for the consistency. She headed towards the kitchens with a copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection tucked safely under her arm.

Millie decided to take advantage of her long break in between classes to mentally prepare herself for her first Divination course. It would be short and as far as she understood that was because it was like Care of Magical Creatures in that she was not supposed to be taking it so early. Hopefully, her first month would only consist of 'theory' like Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She popped into the kitchens for lunch and requested a pasta dish and a chocolate brownie for dessert. She made light chatter with the house elves then excused herself to the library for the remainder of her break. There, she knew no one would bother her since they had to be quiet anyway.

She found a corner near a window and snuggled into the seat, pulling her feet under her as she opened her new DADA text and began to skim through the first few chapters. She became so absorbed in the text that she did not notice Professor Snape in the aisle directly in front of her until he very non-discretely reprimanded one of the younger students about putting books back where they belonged. She tried to focus back on what she was reading, pretending that she was unaware of his outburst as she saw his dark boots enter her frame of vision.

"Ms. Fairholm," he said.

Millie looked up from her book and set it down gently on its pages so that she did not lose her place. His eyes graced over the title and he looked back to her.

"Taking an interest in the Dark Arts are we?" He raised an eyebrow.

Millie stuttered out a negative response, unsure of the answer he wanted to hear. He seemed a little disappointed but it was hard to tell since he face moved so little.

"Very well," he said and held out a book that she had not seen was in his hands.

She gingerly took it from him and looked over the cover. It was presumably her new potions text.

"I expect you have enough time beforehand to read over the first three chapters." It was more of a statement than a question.

She stared at him for a moment, not realizing that her jaw had dropped. "Um…yes sir," she said.

"Good. You will be quizzed on the material upon arriving to class this evening. Don't be late," he said with a tone of finality then turned sharply and glided out of the library.

Millie watched him leave then looked down at the potions text again. Even though his sharp tone was meant to sting and bite, she could not help but notice that he was actually very soft-spoken and his voice had a certain silky draw to it. She could not put a finger on why he intrigued her so. His presence was intense but she blamed that on the black attire and lack of expression. He was different, that was for certain, and people who are different are more noticeable. She nodded to herself, satisfied with that explanation.

Getting back to her studies, she marked her DADA text and slipped it back in her pack for later then opened up the Potions text and began soaking in the material as best as possible. So distracted by her new texts, she almost forgot she still had lessons left to take. She arrived to her first Divination class in the nick of time.

The room was very unique. That was one of her favourite aspects of the school- each subject had a different classroom setup and atmosphere. She was surprised and comforted to see that Professor Dumbledore was there, sitting next to a middle-aged woman who she presumed to be Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher.

They both sat at a small round table with a crystal ball setting in the middle. Dumbledore stood to greet her. He welcomed her with open arms.

"Mildred."

She flinched at the use of her full first name.

"This is Sybill Trelawney," he said, turning towards Trelawney with one hand resting between Millie's shoulder blades.

Millie offered her hand as Trelawney stood but before they could make contact Dumbledore intervened.

"That won't be necessary," he said.

Millie lowered her hand, feeling as though she had done something wrong. Sensing her discomfort, Dumbledore gave her a reassuring pat on the back as he guided her towards the seat he was previously occupying. Once she was situated, Trelawney took her seat again and Dumbledore grabbed a third chair from one of the nearby tables. Millie's stomach felt heavy as she waited for the lesson to commence. She could not prevent her hands from shaking so she folded them on her lap, out of view.

"Professor Trelawney has just been informed of your situation," he said.

"My situation?" Millie asked, assuming he meant the remedial lessons but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

"Visions, my dear girl," Trelawney said, her voice was deep but fragile.

"Now," Dumbledore began again, "normally you wouldn't have Divination class until your third year studies but that is not the only reason your lessons will be short in duration. We are all three in uncharted waters here. I believe that taking things slow will be our best option. You can breath, Ms. Fairholm. This first month will be mostly discussion and an introduction to the different ways our world practices Divination. We need to all get a feel for where you stand. Rest assured, I will be here for every lesson."

"Now if we could begin by discussing what you saw last month while in the hospital wing," he suggested.

Millie hesitated before speaking but he nodded his head once, encouraging her to continue.

"It was very brief," she said. "It normally happens in flashes and I have to piece together what it means."

"What did you see?"

"I saw pale, lithe fingers. They corked the flask that my potion was in. It's hard to explain but the atmosphere was dark."

"Do you know what triggered this vision?" asked Dumbledore. Trelawney was listening intently, perched on the edge of her chair.

"Touch," said Millie. "They are always triggered by touch."

Dumbledore nodded at this and thought for a moment.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. It is not bad. Is that all you saw that day?"

"Yes," she said. "I can only gather that the Potions teacher was the one who brewed the potion. He is quite pale after all and I know his classes are in the dungeons. That would explain the darkness."

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "That is correct. Professor Snape brews most of our potions for us."

"So now what?" Millie asked.

"Before this circumstance, when was your most recent vision?" he asked.

Lisa, the little girl with the perfect pigtails came to mind. Millie frowned. "The day I met you," she said.

"Would you mind telling us about it?"

Millie shook her head. Learning to trust and open up to these two individuals was necessary and happening easier than she had expected. "It was someone else's vision," she said. "Like I was seeing things through the victim's eyes. I had met a young child that day. When we shook hands I saw it. The details aren't particularly pleasant so I'd like not to discuss that if you don't mind."

"That's understandable," said Dumbledore. "There are times when our gifts often seem like curses. Every rose has its thorns. How long have you had this gift, Mildred?"

_Gift._ Millie snorted. She had just gotten used to calling them 'visions.' Before that it was 'episodes' and 'attacks.'

"Since the start of adolescence," she said. "I'm not sure exactly. I was somewhere around twelve maybe. When they first started I thought it was my imagination. I thought I was daydreaming so I didn't say anything."

"When did you realize that what you saw was real?"

Millie glanced over at Trelawney who remained as silent as a fly on the wall. She looked like a fly too, with those gargantuan glasses that enlarged her eyes to an alarming degree.

"Well, I was out on the ball field bleachers watching some classmates of mine put together a game of baseball one summer. Someone hit a foul ball and it landed nearby so I went to retrieve it. When I picked up the ball I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers. I didn't see anything until I handed it back to one of the boys on the field. Our fingers must have brushed against one another as the ball was exchanged. I saw the boy but he was badly injured. His face was hardly recognizable. My reaction to the frightening image was not discrete and the boy noticed. In fact it bothered him so much that he started telling everyone about how I had reacted."

"Later that day he went to catch the ball in the outfield. The batter had hit it really far and it was flying out of the park. But the boy wasn't watching where he was running. He kept his eyes on the ball and ended up being struck down by a car. He survived but he's in a wheelchair now. People never treated me the same after that. The kids at the ball field all thought that I had something to do with it like I hexed him or something. News spreads fast amongst kids. Anyway, that's how I knew that what I was seeing wasn't my imagination."

"You saw the future, dear child," Trelawney said. She patted Millie's shoulder and her lips trembled. It looked like she was trying to hide a smile.

Millie smiled back at the woman. It was not easy to talk about these things but she was glad that she was getting her thoughts out and at the same time not feeling judged or shunned. These two elders were listening intently with a shine in their eyes.

"Am I right then in saying that you can see both the past and the future, Ms. Fairholm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well," he said. "Unless you have any questions, I think that will do for today."

Millie shook her head.

"Sybill?"

Professor Trelawney shook her head as well and Dumbledore stood, offering to walk with Millie on their way out. He bid farewell to Trelawney and guided Millie towards the door.

The lesson had not been nearly as catastrophic as she had expected and time had flown by. She was thankful that she did not have to hide her secret from everyone and Professor Dumbledore seemed to notice how much she appreciated being able to open up and let go. It would no doubt be a long process, but Millie hoped that these people would help her to better control her 'gift,' understand it and be able to use it to help others.

Trelawney seemed like a nice enough woman but she was eccentric. Eccentric was not a bad thing but it often alienated people and Millie wondered which came first for Trelawney- the Divination or the eccentricity. Either way, Divination seemed like a strange and lonely road. _Will my visions always alienate me?_

Dumbledore made light chatter with Millie regarding her classes and how she was enjoying her stay at the school.

"It is beautiful here," she answered. "I enjoy my classes a great deal but I suppose that is why I'm in Ravenclaw House, correct? I've heard that's where you put those who love to learn and I am enjoying learning so much stuff but..."

"But?"

"Well there is one class I haven't had yet."

"Ah, yes. Potions. Not to worry. I'm sure you will perform admirably. Your teachers speak very highly of your work ethic," he said.

"Yes well Professor Snape met me in the library earlier and assigned me reading before I've even had his class. He said I'd have a quiz first thing."

Dumbledore laughed. "Intimidated?"

"No...more like... I don't know... inconvenienced?"

"He has his reasons, I'm sure. Now, this is where I must leave you, I'm afraid."

Millie looked aside and noticed the now familiar gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Yes, sir," she said and turned towards the dungeons.

She took her time but figured it could not hurt to arrive early. She had finished her reading and hoped to go over it one last time before her lessons actually started. The chapters were not as daunting as she had anticipated and she was looking forward to officially working with the young professor. There was something hidden beneath the surface there and as always, she was curious and willing to learn. The fact that her first vision while in the castle had been him had caught her attention but there was something else about him like he knew some great secret that she did not. Besides, he was the youngest teacher there. Even if he was twice her age, the intrigue could not be denied. He was not overly handsome but she had never focused much attention on him to really get a good look.

She stepped into his classroom just as the last of the sunlight was fading. It was dark and a complete opposite to what she was used to. The air was cool and slightly damp. There were several candles scattered about which casted a warm glow across the room. The walls seemed confining at first but once she took a seat towards the front she started to feel a little more at home. It was like she was nestled in a large cave filled with all sorts of treasures that aligned the walls. Shelves and cupboards of vials and flasks filled with different ingredients caught her interest. She stood and explored a bit since he was not present.

After a substantial exploration, she took out the book that he had given her earlier and glanced through the chapters again. When she felt satisfied she put the book away but there were still fifteen minutes until her lesson was due to begin so she took her wand out and started practicing some of the charms she learned the month before so as not to become rusty in her other classes.

She jumped nearly two feet out of her chair as the door to the dungeons burst open and slammed shut. Her wand arm froze in mid-air and a breeze passed her as a tall figure clad in black swept towards the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said, turning towards her.

Millie lowered her wand and folded her hands on top of the desk. She offered him her undivided attention.

He regarded her for a moment, satisfied to see that she was paying attention unlike some of the other dunderheads he had to teach.

"I don't expect you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However-"

"Why not?" she asked. She looked offended by his words. In fact, she had the same look of shock and offense on her face that Lily had sported the day he called her a mudblood.

"Excuse me?" he asked, breaking from the memory of that day. How dare she interrupt his speech. He managed it every year without interruption. _She isn't a first year, Severus. She's older. She isn't going to quake at the sound of your voice._ Most students her age were exposed to this speech in their younger years and fear was instilled into their hearts then. All he had to do was intimidate the first years upon their first meeting then the rest of the years were pieces of cake. All he had to do was uphold his image which was done easily enough by taking house points, assigning tons of homework, insulting the students' intellect and handing out detentions. It really was not that hard.

Millie crossed her arms. "You said you don't expect me to appreciate your class. That's like telling me I won't succeed before I even try. So why not?"

Snape raised one of his dark brows before answering. "You are speaking out of turn, Ms. Fairholm. Another outburst like that and I will start taking house points away."

Millie closed her mouth for the time being but she was far from through. _How does he expect anyone to appreciate anything that involves him with an attitude like that?_

"Now, as I was saying before I was...interrupted...for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Millie found that while she was still perturbed by him, she could not help but fall into a trance as he spoke. His voice was hypnotic and the way he highlighted certain words such as 'possess,' 'bewitch' and 'ensnare' sent a shiver down her spine. It was a shame that he seemed so standoffish. Then again, it was not as though looks were on his side.

His skin was not only pale but sallow. The yellow tinge gave off an unhealthy appearance due to obvious lack of sunlight. The contrast that was created by his black robes did not help either. His hair was greasy, limp and often hid his face as he leaned over a text or her desk as he spoke. There was a strange power about him and an intensity which could not be denied. Even though he leered down his malformed nose at her in disgust, she could tell he secretly enjoyed putting his students through this. _I bet he just loves to watch us squirm._ Millie cocked her head as he continued to speak, no doubt saying how horrible he expected her to perform in his class. In a different light his nose did not appear to be so odd but the shadows that were cast upon his face unless he was standing in between two candles, made his cheeks appear more sunken in and his brow more prominent.

"Now for your quiz."

Millie reached in her bag for her quill and parchment.

"You won't need those now, Ms. Fairholm. This quiz will be oral. Unless you wish to waste more of my time by digging around in your satchel...?"

"Oh excuse me," said Millie. "If I'm such a waste of your time then I'll leave." She hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder while standing and hastened for the door. _What a prick. Why teach? _Before she could reach the handle, a black clad arm shot out from behind her and held the door shut.

"Not so fast, Ms. Fairholm. Just where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere where teachers want to do their job and encourage my learning. I'd hate to be a _waste_ of anyone's time."

"You are lucky that your schedule is too complicated for me to hand out detentions. Though I'm sure I will find away to do something about that. 15 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek." Severus refused to remove his hand from the door so instead he just stood there and stared at her for a moment. _Insolent, little...how dare she defy me! I can't let her go. She'll go straight to Dumbledore... _"How about you take your quiz?" he suggested in a nicer tone but Millie was no fool. He was not going to get off the hook by buttering up his voice. "That should be a good opportunity to prove yourself. We'll go from there."

"Could you at least remove your hand from the door so I have an actual choice?"

He was reluctant to do so at first. After all, she is a student. He is the teacher and therefore she should not have a choice in the matter but he was willing to play a little nicer if it got her back in her seat. He slowly removed his hand from the door, allowing his fingers to slide down the wooden panels. He took a step back, giving her plenty of space to make her decision. For a moment he thought that she still intended to leave and would do so but his efforts must have worked. She might have been thinking about leaving at first but by stepping back and allowing her the choice, he earned points back.

Millie nodded in acknowledgement of his withdrawal and turned back to the classroom to take her seat.

Severus let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding as he made his way back to the front of the classroom and prepared to question her on the reading material he had assigned earlier that day.

"Ready?" he asked, turning towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"As ever," she said.

He nodded. "What are the four ingredients used to make a Boil-Cure Potion?"

"Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, some porcupine quills and stewed hornslugs but the quills aren't added until after the potion is taken off the fire. If they are added before-"

"That'll do, Ms. Fairholm. Next question."

"No extra credit?"

"I don't do extra credit," he said.

Millie frowned. _That should have been obvious._

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Millie smiled too brightly for his liking as she remembered what Kettleburn had told her last month. _It might impress him. _"The stomach of a goat."

He nodded. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir. They are the same plant which is highly poisonous and also known as aconite."

"Good. What would you get if I asked you to add powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Essentially the draught of living death."

"Essentially?"

"Well there are a few other ingredients but they are not mentioned until a later chapter."

His raised his eyebrows at this and called an end to the quiz.

"Did I pass?" Millie asked.

"Well enough," he said. "Now you may take out your quill and parchment. We will be taking some extensive notes for the first week to get all of the information out of the way. Study what I tell you and potion brewing should not be so difficult. Attention to detail is of the utmost importance."

The rest of their lesson passed peacefully enough. There were no apologies exchanged afterwards but they both seemed to be on reasonable terms with one another. Millie felt like her hand was going to fall off towards the end. He had been covering material so fast and she had not wished to miss a thing. At the least, he seemed to pose a challenge and she wanted to meet it head on. She wanted to prove him wrong.

The first week passed without much further incident in her Potions lessons. As she was occupied in taking her notes, there was not a lot of interaction between the two. In her Herbology class she learned about the different types of common trees that were used in wand making. Millie wondered how painstaking the process was and how long it took but Sprout said she was not educated enough in the art of wand making to give her a proper answer. _Time to make use of that library pass._ DADA classes were quite boring to her dismay. She was not learning any magic and instead was taught about creatures such as vampire bats and iguanas. They were two creatures that she would have expected to hear about in her Care of Magical Creatures course.

Her Divination lessons became one of her favourite classes as all they really did for the moment was talk about her experiences. Trelawney had opened up a little more through the week and introduced her to the process of reading tea leaves. She soon discovered that Professor Dumbledore saw things as well. However, he claimed that his dreams were what revealed the truth to him and so the next form of Divination they covered was dream analysis. Millie could not recall a time when an actual dream had revealed anything to her but decided to pay more attention as was instructed.

"I'd like you to record anything that stands out to you in this," Dumbledore said during one of their lessons as he handed her a light brown leather-covered book.

Millie took it from him and ran her fingers over the soft leather. She absentmindedly flipped through the blank pages as he continued to speak.

"Even if you have a vision and it does not come to you in your dreams, record it. From now on, I'd like you record anything and everything you can remember about a vision including the date it happened to you and whether or not you believe it to be past or future events. Bring it with you to every meeting so that we may discuss anything new."

"But sir," she said. "I haven't had anything happen since I've been here except the one I already told you about."

"That is fine. I'm sure others will resurface in time. I find that when my mind is cluttered and occupied, I see less. Perhaps your studies have filled your mind for now but should something happen you should record it. Who knows? Maybe it won't come by its usual medium but in tea leaves or a crystal ball instead."

Millie nodded and tucked the book into the front compartment of her satchel. She thanked them both for the gift and headed towards the library after her lesson. It was Friday again and tonight she was going to be able to finally try her hands at potion brewing. She spent her break in the library, scanning through all the notes she has taken that week from Snape and her texts. She had even taken the effort to check out two other potion's books from the library in order to be prepared for all of the potions they would be brewing. She refused to let him see her fail.

The boil-cure potion was the first on their list and the only potion she would be brewing tonight. Professor Snape had promised her that if she got it right on her first try he would release her early. It was not much but from him, it was a huge step.

She showed up a little early, as always and made her way to the cupboards to begin gathering her ingredients. Once she had them all neatly organized on the desk before her, she paced the room waiting for his entry. Starting the potion without him there could prove to be a very bad decision.

When he did arrive, he seemed pleased that she had taken the time to prepare her materials already. _At least he seemed as pleased as he could seem. Not much to go on with his expressions._ He gave her little more instruction than 'begin' and remained an annoying presence over her shoulder while she brewed the potion. She hated working under pressure and with him breathing down her neck and his eyes scrutinizing every move she made, things were not easy.

A sheet of sweat surfaced upon her brow and she felt it seep into the roots of her hair. Whether it was from him or leaning over the steam of the potion, she did not know. If it was the potion, she certainly would never mock his greasy hair again. _This steam would spoil the most tamed style._

When she was done with the boil-cure potion she looked up at him, waiting for his approval. He studied it a little more and frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me! That should be perfect," she said. "What could I have possibly done wrong?" She picked up her book and started flipping through the chapters and running over the notes she had stuffed between the pages. "I did everything you said and more."

"Stop your fussing, you silly girl. It is fine," he said and walked towards his desk. "You may go, as promised. I will clean up."

"Fine? Fine? You mean it's perfect but you're too obstinate to admit it? If it's fine then why did you frown?"

"You are dismissed, Ms. Fairholm. You passed the assignment what more do you want?"

Millie huffed and threw her bag over her shoulder, cramming her belongings in as she marched towards the door. _Stupid ass!_

She made steady progress through the month but the tensions continued to rise in during her Potions lessons. If he would not give an inch, neither would she. It was juvenile but if he wanted to play like that then she was too stubborn to let him make all the rules. _Mom was right about one thing. Boys never do grow up they just learn to hide it better._

Millie had gotten ahead in her Herbology studies and spent her Saturday lessons helping Sprout collect ingredients for some of Snape's stores. She also helped her prepare for lower year lessons that would take place the following week. It was easy to see how most of her classes were linked. It was necessary to do well in things like Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures to have any chance at being descent in Potions since most of the ingredients came from those two classes.

Millie was highly disappointed with her DADA classes so far. She knew they were only first year lessons but expected more. She knew nothing about dark magic and how to properly defend herself. _Patience. You've got to learn the rules before you play the game. _She often wondered if Professor Lassiter would seem like a better teacher as they moved on to the heavier material. He did not seem overly adept and as he was often sick it seemed he had trouble fighting off the common cold. She wondered if there was another teacher in the school who would take on the extra responsibility of teaching her Defense. If Lassiter was no better with the second and third year material, she would talk to Dumbledore about the situation. She did feel an odd pull to the subject.

Towards the end of the month, Professor Snape had given her an extra challenge- Shrinking Solution. It was far more complicated than any of the potions she had brewed thus far and she thought he had assigned it on purpose to see her fail. She took the assignment with pride and spent every amount of free time pouring over volumes and notes so that she could get it right. Millie knew she could not be perfect at everything and eventually she would be confronted with something that she could not brew. However, everything she had learned thus far was lower year material and as a fifteen year old she refused to let a first year out brew her.

There was never any word of encouragement or guidance from Snape. He just stood there and watched her work. Occasionally she would throw an ingredient in perhaps a split second too soon or not cut something as precisely as he would have liked and all she would hear was the click of his tongue. The first time he did that she glared back as he shook his head but now she tried to ignore him. If he was not going to help then she would pay him no mind. Part of her wanted to screw up a potion just to see if he would jump in and stop her from doing something wrong but she decided against it, afraid that it would make a bigger mess than necessary.

When she was done with her particular potion for that lesson, having poured over all of those texts during every spare waking moment all he did was dismiss her as usual. She stared in disbelief as he silently took a seat at his desk and began sorting through paperwork. Millie grabbed one end of her text with both hands and slammed the free end on his desk. She had really wanted to hit him but that would probably earn her an expulsion and she did not wish to leave the school.

He seemed shocked by her outburst and said the first thing he could think of. "Detention!"

"You can't give me detention," she argued.

"Oh but I can," he said, standing and leaning forward with his hands pressed firmly on his desk. "Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"Your one day of freedom."

Millie thought she could detect the faint flicker of a smile and sought to remove it at once.

"There are two different kinds of teachers," she said. "There are ladders- teachers who are with you at the bottom and guide you rung by rung to the top and then there are stepping stones. You are the latter."

"Detention every Sunday for the rest of the month," he bellowed.

"There is only one Sunday left, _Professor_," she said while turning and gathering her things.

"Then every Sunday until Christmas I expect to see you in here no later than 5pm doing whatever task I see fit!"

"Fine!" Millie turned and headed out of the Potion's classroom.

"Fine!" he yelled after her just before she slammed the door shut. Severus sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair. _Such arrogance._ He had never before been so worked up by a rebellious teenager. His heart was beating rapidly and he found himself out of breath. _Insufferable… Infuriating. _It had been a long time since he had actually yelled at someone but she seemed to stir up such rage. _Of all the nerve! _Never had a student been able to rock his boat and get under his thick skin so easily. He sat back in his chair and pulled out some parchment, making a list of every horrible task that came to mind. Her detentions would serve as a lesson to never rile his temper again.

* * *

Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office that night for Millie's monthly progress report. The way he understood it, her teachers were to report to Dumbledore once during the month they had her for classes to remark on her performance.

"Acceptable."

"Acceptable?" asked Dumbledore. "What is the most number of times she has had to brew a potion before it was _acceptable_?"

"She had brewed them adequately on her first try."

"All of them?"

Snape nodded.

"That is brilliant," Dumbledore said with a clap. "And far better than acceptable, Severus."

Snape did not answer.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

"She has an attitude problem and disrespects all authority."

"None of the other professors have complained," Dumbledore argued lightly, knowing exactly where this was headed. "I have heard nothing but praise about her work ethic and general manners, willingness to comply."

"Are we speaking about the same student? Ms. Mildred Fairholm?" asked Snape.

"Yes."

Snape did not trust the twinkle in the older man's eyes.

"Tell me, Severus. How many points have you taken from Ravenclaw this month because of Mildred?"

"At least 50."

"And detentions?"

"She has one every Sunday until the Christmas holiday," he answered. Snape was surprised as Dumbledore laughed. "Headmaster?"

"You are a very intelligent man, Severus. I'm sure you can put together that young Ms. Fairholm when asked about what she thought of your teaching abilities replied that you were also _acceptable_."

Snape tightened his jaw. "She is a nuisance."

"But she is working hard and producing quality work?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then that is what matters most."

"Anything else, Headmaster?"

"Do you remember what I told you about Ms. Fairholm before I collected her? About being susceptible?"

"Yes."

"We have been taking things slow but I have been working with her and Sybill throughout the month to try and unravel what exactly may have happened to her."

"And?"

"There is nothing set in stone as of yet but it appears that our resident American may make a valuable ally in the future."

"Ally?" asked Snape. "Are you expecting the war to resurface?"

"You know as well as I do, Severus, that it is possible. I sense that there is still a darkness out there, growing somewhere in the distance and waiting for the opportune time to strike. I advise you to not make an enemy of Ms. Fairholm. If anything, I'm glad of these detentions as I'd like you to monitor her behavior next month as well, when she will not be in your classroom on a daily basis."

"They are only once a week."

"That is fine. No need to overdo it. I would not want to make her self-conscious."

"What exactly should I be looking for?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nothing specific. Listen to her if she speaks. No need to interrogate her."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I did not become a teacher to gossip with the students."

"I'm not asking you to braid her hair, Severus. But I'm sure you have noticed that she does not talk much to the other students."

"Yes but she does not have classes with them, does not share quarters with them and often has classes over meals."

"But next year when she does have the option of being with those her age, she will still shy away. I promise you that, Severus, and all I ask is that you listen to the girl when she speaks to you. She may be young but she will be the key to much wisdom if you know how to turn her correctly."

Snape was not entirely sure by what Dumbledore meant but was too tired to continue this vague and uninformative conversation tonight. He nodded, confirming to Dumbledore that he would do as he was asked and listen to the stubborn child. He had never had reason to doubt the Headmaster in the past and he was not going to start now. The two men said goodbye to one another and as Snape was about to leave the Headmaster's office there was a light knock on the door. Dumbledore nodded for Severus to open it and he complied. On the other side stood a red-eyed Millie whose cheeks were tear-stained.

She went rigid as she saw Professor Snape was in the room. She gripped her wand tightly in her palm and lifted her upper lip in revulsion as she entered the room, leaning as far away from him as possible.

"What triggered it this time?" Dumbledore asked and Snape looked on in confusion.

Millie said nothing but presented her wand to Dumbledore. "Who was she?"


	4. A Growing Darkness

**A/N: I went back and fixed the typos I found in the last chapter. I found nine! And no one said a thing. You guys can't go so easy on me. I'm a typo Nazi. **

**This chapter is for InkPhantom who has been persistent in reminding me that I need to update. Sorry that it took so long. I won't bore you with excuses. I know this isn't nearly as long as the last but it's so you all know that I'm still in love with Snape and I'm not dead. Hopefully the next update won't take me so long. **

Chapter 4- A Growing Darkness

_October 1990_

"What triggered it this time?" Dumbledore asked and Snape looked on in confusion.

Millie said nothing but presented her wand to Dumbledore. "Who was she?"

Dumbledore placed an arm around Millie's shoulders and guided her to the chair in front of his desk without another word. He looked over his shoulder at Severus.

"Should I stay, Headmaster?" Snape asked, secretly hoping that he could gather more information. With Millie's back to him, he missed the sneer that crossed her face but Dumbledore did not.

"That will not be necessary, Severus. You may go."

Snape hesitated by the door a moment longer before leaving and closing the office door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Dumbledore turned his attention back to Millie. Silent tears continued to trail from her eyes but she did not sob. Instead she sat rigid and clutched the arms of the chair, turning her knuckles white. As she addressed the headmaster again she did so through gritted teeth. Swallowing hard, she repeated her question.

"Who was she?" she asked, gesturing towards the wand which now set upon her lap.

"Lily," he said. "But before I give you any more details about her life, I'd like to know just what it was that you saw."

Millie nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I've never experienced anything like it. I didn't just see the events happening. Instead, it was like they were happening to me but I wasn't me. I was her," she said, gesturing towards her wand. "I was seeing things through her eyes instead of being a bystander."

"How do you know whose eyes you were looking through?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it started when I picked up my wand to move it from the bed to my bedside table. Then when I was her, I saw the same wand still in my hands."

"What did she look like?"

"Red hair and fair skin was all I could gather. Did Lily have red hair?"

Dumbledore nodded and paced in front of Millie in silence. His hands were folded in front of him, thumbs twiddling.

"Don't you want to know what I saw?" Millie asked after a moment.

Dumbledore paused, then nodded for Millie to continue.

"I was here at Hogwarts but the uniforms were different. They seemed older. I was outside with fellow students and there seemed to be commotion near the lake. I saw four young men huddled together. Looking at them I felt irritated or annoyed which was a first. I mean I usually don't feel much during the visions but this one was so much stronger. I feel like there is something more to it… some deeper meaning."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Hardly," said Millie. "One of the boys stepped forward and winked in my direction. Only then did I realize he had his wand out and pointed towards another student. He was levitating the poor boy and making him hang upside down. When I stepped forward it all seemed to stop. I looked at the young man that they had been bullying and though I didn't recognize him something seemed oddly familiar about him. It was as though he was a long-lost friend. He looked up at me and I saw his mouth move but his speech was mumbled. Whatever he said to me… hurt. I actually felt my heart shatter inside my chest."

Pausing for a moment to allow Dumbledore to soak in the information the broken-hearted feeling resurfaced and Millie found that the heavy feeling made it hard to breathe. She tried to regain her composure and placed a hand on her chest, wishing to soothe the pain.

"What else?" Dumbledore asked, watching her closely. Judging by her reaction, he knew there was more to the story.

"I turned away from the boy and suddenly I wasn't at school anymore. Instead I was inside of a house. The windows were dark and there was a small child in my arms. The feeling of hurt and being heart-broken was still there but even more so was the feeling of panic, dread and pure desperation.

"There was a tall figure standing in front of me. He or she was cloaked in black and a hood obscured their face from my view. Looking at that figure," Millie shook her head at the memory, "I was terrified. I actually felt like my feet were frozen to the spot. My heart was pounding against my ribcage and there was a bright flash of green light. Then I felt a coldness creep through my veins and everything went dark."

"Then?"

Millie shrugged. "That's all," she said, avoiding his gaze. "Then I came to you."

"Why the dirty look towards Professor Snape?"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Fairholm, he has informed me of…how shall I say… your 'disagreements.'"

"He just infuriates me is all," she said.

"It had nothing to do with the vision?"

_This man really does not miss a trick!_ "Well I have a new theory," she said. "And I rather think that it's his fault I had the vision in the first place."

"Go on."

"During our lessons tonight he grated on my nerves more than usual and tempers rose. I couldn't help but wonder that maybe this vision was so much stronger because my mind wasn't clear like usual. Instead my emotions were running high. Perhaps that's what caused me to feel so much."

"That is an interesting theory," he said, "but it is something we will have to keep an eye on and document. Have you written any of this down?"

"No, sir. I was so frightened and upset I came straight to you. Was that wrong?"

"No, never," he said with a reassuring smile. "But I do expect you to write this all down tonight while it is fresh in your head even though it is late."

Millie looked up at the clock on the wall. _Holy Christ! It's almost one in the morning. How long have I been in here?_

Sensing her thoughts, Dumbledore dismissed her from his office.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, professor," she said.

"It's no bother," he said and bid her goodnight.

Millie smiled back at him then paused as she was about to step through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Is Professor Snape a bad man?"

Dumbledore seemed bothered by her inquisition. "Why do you ask?"

"All of my visions involve death, darkness and bad things in general. In the hospital wing last month…well the potion he brewed for me was good…so is he bad?"

"I find it interesting that you have drawn that conclusion. I hadn't realized it but it does seem that your visions circulate around the more negative aspects of the world."

"So Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore stared back at Millie for a moment with a twinkle in his eyes. Then he smiled. "It is, as they say, 'food for thought.'" With that he ushered her out of his office and encouraged her to not think too hard about the subject.

Once she was gone he walked over to his pensieve and pressed the tip of his wand to his temple. Not only did he wish to remember Millie's visions but her theory about Snape had bothered him more than he wished to admit.

* * *

Snape spent little time undressing from his robes as he readied for bed. It had been yet another long day at the end of a long week which was near the end of a long month. _In what I'm sure will be part of another exhaustive year. Stupid girl. Why the hell is she so special and why must Albus be so vague?_

With heavy footfalls, he marched into the bathroom attached to his chambers and grasped his toothbrush tightly. The fact that little paste remained in the tube only angered him further but he found that he took great joy in squeezing out every last drop. Once the remaining toothpaste was on his brush he felt satisfied that he had kneaded all life and purpose from the tube and heaved it across the room towards the waste bin.

As he put all of his remaining frustrations from the day into the vigorous brushing of his teeth, Snape stared at his reflection in the mirror. The youthful vigor that could once be seen in his black orbs was gone, having been replaced by some darkness years ago. He looked down at the reflection of his left arm as it braced the edge of the counter. The faded marking of the skull and snake stared back at him and a hollow pain filled his heart. His shoulders stooped. _Will it never stop haunting me?_

He spit into the sink and rinsed his brush before placing it back onto the counter. Cupping his hands under the faucet, he gathered some of the cool water and splashed his face before straightening and regarding his reflection once more.

_Why doesn't Dumbledore trust me anymore? He never used to leave me in the dark but this Fairholm girl... I just don't understand why he won't tell me what is going on especially if he wants me to keep an eye on her. It makes no sense. The only reason I could think that he wouldn't tell me would be that he doesn't trust me. BUT WHY! I've done no wrong. I've held up my end of the bargain and the war is over now. Isn't it?_

He left the washroom and turned down the covers, studying the mark on his arm again in the dim candle light. He ran two fingers along the tainted skin and shivered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could sense a darkness there. It was weak but it was present and he wondered if it would ever grow into something stronger. Forcing his eyes and thoughts away from the mark, he snuffed out the candle and tried to relax but the meeting with Dumbledore kept resurfacing in his thoughts no matter how many times he tried to think of something else.

_He wants me to listen to the girl? He must know this is driving me mad. Maybe he isn't saying anything because he doesn't know or isn't sure of what he knows. That is a possibility but what is there to know? _Snape pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, groaning loudly. _Just be patient. Play your cards right. Time answers all questions._


	5. A Ruin Within

**A/N: Not too thrilled with this chapter. I feel like it's lacking action. Maybe I'm wrong. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Thank you to my reviewers. And thank you for 1k hits!**

**Apologies yet again for another long wait. I really need some sort of writing schedule that I will stick to in order to update this faster. Any ideas other than 'sit your ass down and write?' Seriously, I can waste days. Also, if anyone is interested, my original inspiration for Millie's character is based off of Ellen Muth's character of George Lass (whose alias amongst the living is Millie) from the series Dead Like Me. The rest of Millie's character happened on its own. **

Chapter 5- A Ruin Within

_October 1990- November 1990_

The feeling was bittersweet when Millie awoke on Hallowe'en morning. She was glad to have all of her first year lessons and exams out of the way and looked forward to having her other classes again. However, it was Sunday and unlike the rest of the students who would get to enjoy a blissful day of relaxation ending with the Hallowe'en feast, Millie had her first detention with Snape to look forward to. He had scheduled it for 5pm so attending the feast was out of the question.

She spent her morning and afternoon roaming through the castle's many halls, taking time to enjoy the freedom. She still found it easy to get lost within all of the dark corridors and high towers.

It had been an eventful month but she felt as though her lessons were off balance. This month's Divination lessons were helpful but served only as a social hour. She had learned little in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology was enjoyable but presented no challenge. However, her workload from Snape seemed to make up for all of that. She was anxious to get back to Charms class and she also looked forward to seeing Professor Kettleburn again but her favourite lessons would be tainted by her Sunday detentions.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk and looked over the ingredients he had set out for Ms. Fairholm to work with that evening. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with his selection. Bats, rats, snakes, mice and other various critters that he hoped would make her squirm especially when he instructed her to cut off their limbs for potions ingredients. It wold not be so rough on her _if _the animals were already dead_. _

He tapped the tips of his long fingers along his desk. He was looking forward to this punishment. He could not remember when he had last been so excited for a detention. They had become routine anymore- boring even- but this was going to be a real treat.

After a moment he grew tired of sitting and instead began to pace in front of his desk. He frowned, looking at the clock. It was five minutes 'til and she was always early. _She should be here already. This isn't class though. It is a detention. Why should she be early?_

Just as the thought left his mind he heard a shuffling noise near the door and turned to see her entering the room. He made a noise of disapproval in the back of his throat as she walked towards him.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show," he said. "Pity."

"Would you like me to leave?" Millie asked. "Because I'm sure that can be arranged."

Snape kept his back towards her while he shut his eyes and tightened the thin line of his lips. _The girl hasn't been in the room for ten seconds and she is already testing me. _

She noticed the irritated pause in his stride as he walked towards the front of the classroom. He did not gesture for her to follow but as that is where she usually sat and she had nothing else to do, she did.

Walking behind him to drop her bag on the second row of desks, she turned to see what he had prepared for her to do that evening. She had been warned about Snape and his detentions by Darlene, Callum and William. They had not sounded awful. In fact, they seemed no different from the work she had missed on the farm. Cleaning cauldrons and scrubbing floors was good, honest work. Of course, voicing this opinion to people who grew up around magic made her feel even more out of place. They had all responded with silence and odd looks. Millie shrugged it off.

She walked up beside Snape and for the first time noticed the cages and jars containing creatures like porcupines, snakes and slugs amongst other things. Standing so close to him she realized how tall he was. Even his shoulders seemed broader, hands seemed larger and fingers seemed longer- not to mention his oddly shaped nose.

He handed her a small knife and pointed to each animal as he went down the table, informing her of what she was to remove from each one- fangs, wings, quills, etc. To his surprise if she was at all bothered it did not register on her face as he spoke.

"Let me know when you are done and we will dispose of the bodies," he said, hoping that then realization would dawn on her. Some of these critters would not survive the night. Satisfied that she had heard him this time. He left her standing there and retreated to his desk where he would have a full view of her as she worked. Pretending to focus on unmarked essays from his dunderhead first years, after each paragraph he shifted his gaze towards Millie, hoping to see her squirm. Never once did she give in to his hopes.

Millie became happily lost in her thoughts as they both worked in silence. She expected something more challenging from him and was honestly a little disappointed. This detention was different than the ones she had been warned about but it was not as horrendous as she had expected. She enjoyed the silent labor and it did remind her a lot of the farm. Even as a child, she was taught to pluck the chickens and kill the geese even the ones she had helped raise from eggs. One rare chance she was shown by her father how to skin a rabbit. She did not see it as barbaric but resourceful.

She did notice, however, that Snape kept a very close eye on her all the while. _Is this some sort of game to him? Am I some source of entertainment since he so obviously has nothing else to get off on? I will take whatever he throws at me... no matter what._

The noises in the room created their own peaceful rhythm. As the hours went by, Millie found it hard to stay awake between the ticking of the clock, the swish of the papers he was marking, the scratch of his quill, the steady shopping of her knife and the occasional squeal from the innocent, unwilling victims. It did not help that she liked it to be cold when she slept and the dungeons stayed nicely chilled. Lastly, the warm, inviting glow that was cast about by the candles made her want to curl up on the cold stone floor.

Millie looked down at her work. She was satisfied at what she had accomplished. Snape had retired to his office at least an hour beforehand, having marked all the papers necessary and finished reading the Daily Prophet.

She walked quietly towards his open office door and knocked on the frame. He had been writing feverishly at his desk, his nose mere inches away from the parchment. His eyes were stern and glaring as he first looked up at Millie. It was almost as if he had forgotten she was there by his orders and was interrupting something. His features softened slightly as Millie smiled weakly towards him and in a sleepy voice declared that she was done. She was far too tired to be difficult.

"Are you ready to dispose of the bodies?" she asked as she watched him fold the parchment and seal it with wax. She lazily leaned her head and shoulder against the door frame as she waited for his reply.

Snape regarded her stature and knew full well that she was beyond tired. He had no doubt that her remedial lessons kept her beyond busy or at least busier than the other students. Without responding to her question, he tucked the sealed parchment into his robes and stood. He gestured for her to follow as he brushed by her. After inspecting her work he waved a hand towards her, silently announcing her dismissal.

"Is it satisfactory?" she asked.

"Yes. You may go."

"But the bodies-"

"You may go," he repeated with a tone of finality.

Millie scowled at him as she gathered her things and left. There was no sense in starting an argument as she was tired and 2nd year Transfiguration would be calling early in the morning.

Snape decided it was best she left anyway. He did not want McGonagall chewing him out the next day because she had an over-exhausted student. Furthermore, he was angry. His plan had failed. Despite the fact that it took her 7 hours when it would have only taken him between 4 and 5, she had done a fine job. She did not become sick or squeamish. She did not refuse or make up some lame excuse such as 'I'm allergic' or 'It's against my religion.' In fact she did not hesitate at all. She had met his challenge head on and pulled through victoriously. He reluctantly stored away the new supplies she had provided. Creatures and critters whether living or dead were set free into the forest and then Snape returned to the castle and readied for bed. Her next detention would have to be worse but of course there were certain rules that he could not break. It was a shame that such limitations were in place because it severely restricted his options.

_Severus, think of what you're saying here. Do you really want to cause her physical harm? Or do you just want her to be punished? That old man is just pulling your chain. There is nothing special about her. She is just like every other student. _'Listen to her,' _he had said. What was there to listen to? Well let's be honest, it isn't like you tried to talk to her. He said I shouldn't have to. _

He argued with himself while trying to decide what to do with her next Sunday but at least one good thing came of the night. He stopped her enjoyment of the Hallowe'en feast.

* * *

Monday morning and the start of her second year lessons came quicker than she would have liked but she was happy for the fresh start. History of Magic was still boring but she took to using the class time to work on Charms or Transfiguration work. She needed the extra time and Binns never seemed to care or take notice.

To her great surprise, McGonagall taught her some of the second year material during her first year lessons which helped ease the workload of the month tremedously. As such, November soared by smoothly except for the weekly intrusion of Sunday detentions. She was counting down to Christmas by Sundays. There were eight left and the last one landed on December 24th. _Christmas Eve will no doubt be a joyous occasion._

She arrived early for her next detention with Snape, hoping that if she started sooner she could finish and get back to her room before the stroke of midnight this time. However, her task this time around required a lot more elbow grease. When she arrived to the dungeons that afternoon at 4:30 she found a bucket of warm sudsy water and a sponge setting on the front row of tables. What she was to clean, she did not know. There was no note within sight. She took a moment to look around the room to see what could possibly need cleaned. Though the vials and jars seemed organized some of the less used ones towards the back were topped with dust.

A door slammed shut behind her and Millie turned sharply to see Professor Snape standing by his office door. She looked at him wide-eyed waiting for instructions.

Snape did not notice her at first. He carried a piece of parchment in his hand that was folded down the middle and went to place it near the bucket when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Millie supressed a smile when he paused in his stride and stared at her for a moment. That was probably as close to scared as she would ever see him.

"I did not realise you were here," he said.

Millie stepped towards him and gestured towards the note. "Is that for me?"

He looked down towards the note then back up to her. "You're early."

"Should I leave and come back at 5?"

"Don't. Start. With. Me."

"I wasn't."

"Enough!" he barked.

Millie cast her eyes down towards the floor. She was not even trying to be irksome at this point and he was already biting off her head. A familiar but odd pain began in her head again. It was the same intrusive feeling she had on her first evening here at supper- like someone was knocking around in her head. She looked up at Snape to see that he was holding the parchment out for her to take. She grabbed the paper with one hand and used the other to massage her temple. The pain in her head stopped as quickly as it had started but Snape would not let go of his end of the parchment.

He squinted his eyes at her in suspicion before he spoke. "These are your instructions. I have a staff meeting to attend. So read it now and ask any questions while I'm still here." He finally released the paper from his grasp but his eyes watched her carefully.

Millie unfolded the paper and read over his elegant script. His letters were formed just as he was- tall and lean. They were written by a confident and purposeful hand.

_**Ms. Fairholm, **_

_**Your task this evening is to scrub the entire floor, the tables and my classroom desk using that which I have provided. No magic allowed. You may not leave until I have dismissed you. **_

_**S. Snape**_

"Any questions?" he asked with raised brows as soon as she was done reading.

"No," she said tentatively, not having the energy to test him. The dull ache returned to her temple and she went to massage it again.

"Something wrong with your head, Ms. Fairholm?"

"Just a headache. Feels sort of like something is knocking around in there," she admitted as the pain worsened. "I don't suppose you have a potion for it?" Millie looked up and was surprised at the expression she saw on his face. She expected him to accuse her of making up an excuse to get out of detention but he did no such thing. Instead, he looked at her as though he had just been insulted or slapped in the face.

"How often has this occurred?" he asked, tight lipped.

"Once during my first dinner here and then just now. Why? Do you think its something bad?"

"Does it hurt now?" he asked.

"No. It's gone." _Christ, what is this? I tell him I have a headache and he becomes all curious and still looks like he wants to murder me._

"How about now?" he asked and just as he did, the pain grew in Millie's head.

"Yes!" she said clutching her skull and dropping to her knees. It was worse that time than it had ever been. _...And he knew. _"What the hell are you doing?" Millie shouted and rose to her feet.

"Your language, Fairholm!"

"You've been yelling at me since I got here when I've done nothing to deserve that sort of behavior and you're obviously doing something to my head. Language be damned!"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for your insolence," he said with a sneer.

"Twenty? _My _insolence?"

He lowered his voice as he stepped closer to her. "You're lucky someone has taught you Occlumency."

"Taught me what?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know good and well what I'm referring to."

"Uh, no. I really don't."

The clock began to chime before he could question her any further on the subject and he swore under his breath.

"You've made me late for the meeting," he said with a quick turn on his heel.

"I've made you late?" Millie said to his back.

"We will continue this discussion later," he said and briskly made his way out of the dungeons.

"Unbelievable," Millie muttered as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She wasted no time in getting to work on the desks and the floor. The sooner he could dismiss her, the better.

* * *

After an hour and a half of discussions revolving around everything from curriculums to quidditch, Snape was more than happy to return to the dungeons. He needed to have a good talk with Ms. Fairholm. He had made it a point to ask Dumbledore after the meeting if she was trained in Occlumency. He was absolutely sure that Dumbledore would tell him she had but was a mixture of surprised and disappointed by his answer.

"Severus, I doubt she even knows what the term means," he said with a pat on the shoulder.

It had certainly given Snape a lot to think about on his walk back to the dungeons. _Then how does she know I'm trying to gain entry? Surely I haven't lost my touch. I shouldn't be able to be detected! And what's worse- I've gained nothing. Every time I try her mind shows up like a ruin in the middle of a dense jungle. Her mind is unfocused and scrambled like a dream. There are walls where walls aren't meant to exist. It's like nothing I've ever seen. I don't understand._

Snape entered the classroom just before 7pm. The tables and his desk had been scrubbed clean and Millie was working in the back corner on the floor. She did not hear him enter so he backed up a few steps and leaned on the door frame to watch her. She had secured the top half of her hair back and out of her face but the knot kept giving. He watched as she would sit back on her heels and resecure her hair, all the while singing lightly to herself. He closed his eyes and listened carefully, trying to pick up the words amongst her scrubbing.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"You like music?"

Millie jumped about two feet from the floor and kicked the bucket of dingy water, spilling it all over the place. "Um."

Part of him wanted to make the point that she certainly was not a princess but the song she was singing was a little depressing and the last thing he wanted was for her to burst into tears in front of him so he tried to keep the mood light. "Play any instruments?" he asked while entering the room and inspecting her work.

"Guitar," said Millie as she stood and tried to wipe the mess from her clothes.

"Did you bring it to school?"

"No," she said, eyeing him with suspicion. "My parents sold it before we came to England." _Why the fuck is he being so nice?_

"Pity. Not a bad voice." He looked at her as he spoke, having finished his inspection. A deep blush spread across Millie's cheeks and she looked away from him.

"Thank you," she said, looking everywhere except him. _Those dark eyes go from one intensity to the next. _There was an awkward silence that ensued just afterwards and it became more awkward when both of them tried to break it at the same time.

"This is the cleanest-"

"Why are you being-"

Snape gestured for her to go first.

Millie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Snape shrugged. "Thought we could continue that conversation from earlier."

"The one where we were yelling at one another?"

"Yes. That one." He walked towards the desk that was nearest where she stood and leaned against it. When he did not say anything further, Millie prompted him.

"What were you going to say?"

"That this is the cleanest I've ever seen the dungeon floors scrubbed by a student."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You must be used to scrubbing dingy floors."

"I enjoy manual labor."

"No one enjoys manual labor," he argued.

"I do."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sensing another argument coming on, he dropped the subject.

"So," said Millie, as she moved next to him and leaned against the same desk. "Occ-you-man-see."

"Occlumency."

"What is it?"

"Occlumency is the act or ability to block your mind from a Legilimens."

"Legili-what?"

"Legilimens," he repeated. "It's a spell. A wizard trained in Legilimens can use that spell to access another's mind. Getting inside someone's head can reveal their past, their memories and sometimes even things that they don't remember. Occlumency is the art or act of blocking a Legilimens from doing that."

"So you were trying to get into my mind?" Millie asked, annoyed.

Snape nodded.

"That is really rude and intrusive, you know? You could at least knock first or something."

"No point in knocking when your mind is completely locked."

"My mind?"

He nodded. "Couldn't see a thing."

Millie's frustrations subsided as she considered what that might mean. "Is that bad? Does that mean there is something wrong with me?"

"I'm unsure."

"Are you sure it's locked? Maybe it's the wrong door... or the wrong key... or maybe you don't need a key but a password...or maybe its a fake door and it's-"

"It isn't a matter of keys and doorways. You're mind is blocked. The real question is that if you don't know Occlumency than how is that possible?"

Millie sighed. _Just what I need- something else to seperate me from the masses. On the other hand, it is actually kind of nice to sit down and have a normal conversation with him._ "So what now?"

"I'll need to do some research... talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"You think it's serious?"

"I don't know."

Millie snorted. "I bet that's something you don't say often," she said softly. As though a switch had been flicked, Severus stood and the nice, normal conversation was over.

"You are dismissed," he said.

Millie gestured towards the toppled bucket and the half clean floor. "But I hav-"

"You may go," he said as he walked away from her. With a flick of his wrist the mess was gone and the rest of the classroom floor was cleaned.

"Way to make me feel worthless," said Millie as she realized all of her hard work could have been completed in mere seconds. She watched as Snape retreated to his office without another word. "Weirdo," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as she gathered her things. She paused in the doorway of the room and looked back. "Seven more to go," she said, then shut the door quietly behind her.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too OOC for you guys. I figured he had too many other things on his mind to beat around the bush with her so he went straight and to the point. I'm sure something like that would really bother him but also, at this point he has not needed to spy for some years so his defenses might not be as established...not as guarded as he is once Harry is in the school. Hope that helps.**


	6. Then There Was One

**A/N: ****I know I'm kind of bad about personally thanking or responding to everyone so I'm going to take the time right now to do that. Thank you to my readers and a special thanks to Inez, Nadiahz, matt-hardy-lover-101, AngelProtectress (thank you for your advice- it has helped), muzikfan, mistofan, SweetieCherrie, CeresMaria, and EarlyMorningFreak for their reviews. An EXTRA special thank you to InkPhantom who has PMed me everyday, yelling at me to write :) **

**Also, any WriMos out there?**

**Now on with the show.**

Chapter 6- Then There Was One

_November 1990_

"Do you know anything about Occlumency?"

"Occlumency?" asked Professor Kettleburn. "That's a bit out of my field, I daresay. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well, Professor Snape mentioned something about it during my last detention," she said cautiously. When she saw Kettleburn pause and a dark expression cross his face, she too paused. "Is it bad?"

"N-no," stuttered Kettleburn. "It's just a powerful kind of magic that is more commonly used by dark wizards and far more powerful than anything you'd learn here."

"May I ask you something else then?"

"Certainly. Ask away," he said in a tone of uncertainty.

"Where would you learn that type of magic?"

Professor Kettleburn stopped extracting mucus from his small batch of flobberworms and walked towards Millie who was sitting on the ground nearby, feeding cabbage and lettuce leaves to a younger mob that they had already gathered mucus from. She set the vegetation on the ground as Kettleburn sat down on a nearby log.

"Mildred," he began, his voice serious. "You're a smart girl and I know I shouldn't have to tell you that not all wizards are good people."

"I never really thought about it," she said. "But I suppose it's common sense. I mean, that goes with anything- wizard or not."

"Has anyone ever told you about the first Wizarding War?"

Millie shook her head and looked on, innocent and extremely curious.

Kettleburn let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. "I'm probably not the right person to be telling you this and perhaps some of it I shouldn't say but I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think you ought to know. It's for your own good." She nodded for him to continue. "Back in the '50s there was a student in Slytherin House by the name of Tom Riddle. He was a orphan... spent much of his young life in an orphanage until he came here. The way I understand it, he was a very astute young man. He had good grades and was in good graces with most of his teachers.

"Though he was a half-blood wizard, he took on the mentality of Salazar Slytherin in that Hogwarts should be more selective of who they allowed into the school for magical learning. In other words, he thought magic should be kept within magical families, thereby kicking muggle-borns like yourself to the curb."

"Why did he hate us so much?"

Kettleburn shrugged. "I suppose no one will ever know for sure besides Tom Riddle himself."

"What happened to him? Is he still alive today?"

"Well that's the question," he said. "You see, after he graduated from Hogwarts he became an extremely powerful dark wizard- one of the darkest our world has ever seen. He gained a lot of supporters and formed an army intent on purging the wizarding world of muggle-born witches and wizards along with any pure or half-blood that opposed his visions. People started going 'missing' at the start of the first war and once it was in full swing, it seemed that Riddle was unstoppable."

"Would it be wrong to compare Riddle to a wizarding version of Adolf Hitler?" she asked.

"No," Kettleburn said after a moment of thought. "They have their similarities, I suppose but right when Vol- Riddle-"

"Vol?"

"Shh. Sorry," said Professor Kettleburn. "Slip of the tongue. He fashioned himself a new name just before the war, refusing to be addressed by his muggle father's surname."

"What was it?" Millie asked.

Kettleburn looked around to see if anyone was nearby when of course no one was. His wariness surprised Millie. He seemed greatly perturbed. "It is not used in open conversation," he said. "There is a great fear of the name but if I say it this once, will you promise never to repeat it?"

Millie nodded eagerly without thinking. Her only concern was learning the name of the dark wizard and eventually finding out what in the world this had to do with Professor Snape and Occlumency.

Kettleburn leaned a little closer and in barely a whisper said, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Shh. Now he is most commonly referred to as 'The Dark Lord' by his followers and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' by anyone else. Anyway, he was at the height of his power when he performed the killing curse on a single infant and it backfired, hitting him instead."

"So he's dead then. Right? I mean I've never heard of the killing curse but from its name, I'd guess its sole purpose it to kill."

Kettleburn nodded. "I forgot that you're only just beginning you're second year studies. You'll learn about the three Unforgivable Curses during your fourth year lessons in Defense, most likely."

"You can't teach me?"

"Oh, no. Surely, not. You'd need a more qualified teacher," he said. "Someone better trained in the Dark Arts and Defense against them."

"Like Professor Snape?" The question seemed to send a jolt through Kettleburn's body. _Or at least what was left of it. _"Well the mention of him did lead to this conversation. I haven't figured out the link though."

Professor Kettleburn cleared his throat and finally gestured for Millie to sit next to him on the log. "Many of Riddle's followers came from Slytherin House. There is a reason that that house is mostly made of pure-bloods. On occasion a half-blood is sorted in but almost all are raised within families that share Slytherin's view."

"Snape was in that house when he went here, wasn't he? And he's head of it now." She gulped. _No wonder he despises me._

"Now, no one knows for sure where his loyalties lie but originally, Severus Snape was declared a Death-Eater and proud supporter of You-Know-Who."

"Death-Eater?"

"That's what his followers called themselves. Scarey looking, I remember. They would be seen in mobs in black robes and metallic masks. After You-Know-Who fell from power, most of them were either killed, disappeared or captured and sent to Azkaban Prison. There was only one I know of that got off 'scot-free' as they say."

"Professor Snape."

"Exactly."

"But how?"

Kettleburn shrugged. "All I know is that Professor Dumbledore defended him and still trusts him greatly to this day. Some say he turned spy for us, others think that he is simply fooling Dumbledore and becoming spy for the Death-Eaters. I suppose the only person that really knows..."

"Is Snape," said Millie. She exhaled loudly. It was certainly a lot to think about. After a moment of silence, Kettleburn reminded her not to repeat any of this even though it was common knowledge and speculation to most people. He was not proud that he had gossiped it to her.

"Now," said Kettleburn, rising to his feet. "Onto a cheerier subject. What are your plans for this weekend?"

Millie shrugged, still lost a little in thought. "Same old, same old. Classes on Saturday, detention with Snape on Sunday."

Kettleburn snorted as he went back to gathering mucus from the flobberworms. "I doubt you'll have class this Saturday."

"Why not?"

"It's the first Quidditch game of the year. Most of the staff goes. I'd be surprised if your lessons weren't canceled."

"It would be nice to have a free day," she admitted.

"You wouldn't go to the match?"

"Sports were never really my thing. I'm more into music."

"Ah, the artsy type?"

"Yea."

"Well you'll never know until you try," he said. "Have you ever seen a quidditch match before?"

"No but judging by the fact that I can't stand American football and that seems to be everyone's favourite where I come from...I figure I won't find quidditch overly interesting."

Kettleburn chuckled. "Well, I suppose quidditch isn't for everyone but if you change your mind, I encourage you to give it a try. After all, this weekend's match is Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff."

They wrapped up her lesson for the day while talking about the upcoming quidditch match but just as Millie was dismissed and began to walk away a thought came to her. She turned around and addressed Kettleburn once more. "Professor?"

"Hm?"

"One last thing," she said. "What ever happened to the infant? When the curse backfired?"

"He's still alive. Living amongst muggles, I heard. Dumbledore thought it was best that he grow up away from all of this. After all, he's famous."

"Dumbledore knew him?"

"Was the child of two Gryffindor students- James Potter and a young girl named Lily. Lily Evans."

Millie's eyes widened at the name. She swallowed hard and began making her way towards the castle. Remembering what she saw in her vision, she was now intent on finding out whether the killing curse casted a green light.

* * *

As the week went by, Millie tried to focus on her studies but the things that Kettleburn had told her weighed on her mind. She had hardly seen Snape and wondered if she would be able to act normal in his presence ever again. _I wonder if he knows that I have Lily's wand... that would give him even more reason to despise me if he was fighting for the other side. Maybe he knew her when they went to school here. _Millie snorted. _The odds of that are probably one in a million. If Riddle was here during the 50s... well he could have gone to school with Lily. Snape is awefully young looking- unhealthy but young. I doubt he knew her._

Friday evening she was studying contently inside her quarters as it poured down raining outside. Just before she was about to call it a night, there was a light tapping on her solitary window. She looked up to see an owl perched on the rain-soaked sill with a piece of parchment within his beak. She cracked the window to let the bird inside and fed it a few bread crumbs before it flew off into the night. She unfolded the note to see that it was from Dumbledore, excusing her from her classes tomorrow. He mentioned that she did not have to go to the match if she did not wish but could use the spare time for homework if she needed it. She sighed happily as she readied for bed, taking her time. It was nice to know that she could sleep in and enjoy a day to herself.

Darlene was overly excited to see Millie at breakfast on Saturday morning. "And not in your school robes, I see. Are you excited about the match today?" she asked as she sat across from Millie.

"I'm not sure if I'm going," Millie said with a shrug.

"Did they cancel your classes? I figured they might," she answered before Millie had the chance. "Quidditch is a big deal here."

"Is it the only wizarding sport?"

Darlene nodded. "You should come sit with me. Callum is the keeper for our team and William already left for the pitch with his new girlfriend." Darlene rolled her eyes. "Said he wanted to make sure they got good seats but you know he's just looking for a good place to steal alone time," she said as she wiggled her brows.

Millie smiled and shook her head. The girls finished their breakfast, enjoying their lighthearted conversation. _Darlene isn't so bad. Besides, it's nice to have someone to talk to other than professors._

Making their way onto the quidditch pitch, Darlene changed the topic towards Millie's lessons and detentions.

"How many more do you have left?"

"Seven," said Millie. "They really haven't been too bad. I expected much worse from him."

Darlene shrugged. "I suppose some of that was our doing but most people don't even enjoy being in the same room as Snape, let alone slicing into live animals for him. I can't believe that didn't bother you!"

"He probably shares your feelings," said Millie. "I think he was aiming for something to strike a nerve."

Darlene laughed. "That sounds like him."

"He seemed pissed that I was fine with everything," Millie said, joining in with Darlene's laughter.

"He always seems pissed at one thing or another. There was this one time in my third year where one of the Slytherin girls was dared to send him an anonymous Valentine. When an owl delivered it to him at the staff table, he seemed shocked at first- practically froze- then he eyed it with suspicion before opening it. Once he had read it, knowing full well that everyone in the Great Hall's eyes were on him, he tore the card in half then gave us all a look like he was going to force feed the entire student body poison."

"He'd do it too!" Millie burst out laughing and the girls had to clutch their stomachs as they found their seats amongst fellow housemates. "Maybe he's just shy around girls. What did the card say?"

Darlene shook her head. "The girl never told anyone what she wrote. Denied the whole thing. I can't even remember her name to be honest."

"Oh, speak of the devil," Millie said, sobering up as they both looked up to see Professor Snape take a seat next to Professor McGonagall. He looked down for a moment and Millie waved, feeling odd about having been caught looking in his direction. He glared back at her which made her turn back to Darlene, suppressing another fit of laughter. "I mean he is so grumpy at times, it is comical."

"I'm surprised he didn't take house points away for unnecessary waving."

As soon as the match started, William joined them with his girlfriend, Effie. She was a 4th year with short, choppy blonde locks and a surprisingly foul mouth. For such a pretty, little thing, you would not expect her to know the meaning of such profanity but she spoke it proudly. It was humorous once they got past the initial shock. It soon became their job to try and calm Effie down as she shouted obscenities towards the Hufflepuff team.

"I'd hate to see her with someone she loathed," Millie said to Darlene.

She shrugged. "I takes some getting used to. Heard she comes from a rough family. I'm sure dinner around that table is interesting. 'Pass the fucking potatoes!'"

As time passed, Millie found herself enjoying the weather and having a good time with her housemates. Though she had not paid much attention to the actual game, it turned into an enjoyable event. Around 1 o'clock, she began to get the munchies and grew bored of the game. The crowd noise had died down substantially as other students were also contemplating running back to the castle for a quick lunch.

"It doesn't end until they catch the snitch, right?" asked Millie.

"Yea," answered William. "They have been known to take weeks sometimes but don't worry. That hasn't happened before here. I'm sure the teachers would call it a draw or something."

"Come on you fucktard! Catch the God damned snitch! Shit, you can horse around later. I've got Potions homework!" cried Effie.

"Who doesn't?" someone yelled from the back of the Ravenclaw stands as there was an eruption of chuckles.

Just then, the mob of Ravenclaw students separated down the middle as a bludger came flying through the stands. Thankfully, Darlene was paying more attention to the game than Millie at that moment and was able to pull her friend's head out of the line of fire but it was not enough. The bludger grazed Millie's ear and along with a warm burning sensation along her skin came another vision.

Millie's world went black for a moment as she felt an invisible force knock her back. She could feel her feet lift from the ground and the breath was driven from her lungs. She gasped for air but there was none, only pain. She shuddered and like a flashlight in the dark, she began to see. There were two boys, each with ginger hair and identical faces. As though she was flipping through a photo album, she saw them age through their teenage years within seconds. There was a flash of great orange fireworks and then there was only one... one twin left.

* * *

Millie woke up in the hospital wing to the horrible revelation that she had missed almost an entire week of classes. It was Thursday. Not only had she missed her Sunday detention- which probably peeved Snape to no end- but she would have to cram to catch up on her studies before she had the first half of her second year exams. This all of course hit her after she realized that there would not be a Thanksgiving holiday break in this country.

"Ugh," she moaned as she tried to sit up in her cot. Looking over at her bedside table she saw a small package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a card. She set them both gently on her lap and began to open the card.

_**Dear Millie, **_

_**I'm not quite sure what to say besides that you've been out for a few days by now and I'm a little worried. I want to talk to you about what happened. Everything happened so fast and it was sort of strange... I could have sworn I pulled you out of the way in time. At least you got to miss a detention! He'll probably make you serve a make-up detention though. Speaking of which I saw him talking to Dumbledore the first time I came in to visit you. Their conversation was hushed but I overheard a bit and wanted to talk to you about that as well. Anyway, don't worry about your school work. I can help you study. **_

_**Get well soon. **_

**_Your friend, _**

**_Darlene_**

**_P.S. Effie asked to stop by but somehow I did not think that was the best idea. It's the thought that counts though, right?_**

Millie smiled at the last thought then took a deep breath as she folded the card and set it down. She spent the next few minutes running through any and every question that Darlene could possibly ask her and formulating answers for them. _Expect the worst. Hope for the best. _Her thoughts were interrupted as Madam Pomfrey peaked through the curtains surrounding her cot.

"I'll go get Professor Dumbledore," she said before Millie could even mutter a 'hello.' "He'll want to know that you're awake."

It was not long before Professor Dumbledore was by her side, twinkling blue eyes and all. He sat down on the edge of the cot and turned towards Millie, taking one of her hands in his.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

"Ah," he said, holding up a single finger. "There is our first problem. You always assume the worst."

Millie shrugged. "I'm a pessimist."

Dumbledore nodded. "But you needn't be. You have much to offer this world."

"I do?"

"And there is another thing," he said, holding up a second finger. "You lack faith in yourself. This is something you will work on, yes? For when we have a darkness inside ourselves, we must find something to be the light. Now, you no doubt know what I have come here to discuss."

Millie nodded. "You want to know what I saw. It was surprisingly brief. Are there any red-headed twins on the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw quidditch teams?"

"No."

Millie frowned. "Well I saw two red-headed boys. Identical. But the bludger was what touched me...and just barely at that."

"What did you see?"

"The boys were close. They grew up together until about the age of 20 or so. Then there was one."

Dumbledore remained silent and tightened his lips in a subtle gesture of contemplation. As Millie looked closer she could have sworn she saw something withdraw from deep within his eyes.

"Sir? Is everything all right? Was I seeing the past? Has a student died playing quidditch or something?"

He exhaled loudly. "Mildred I want you to record this in your journal as soon as possible and never, never under any circumstances mention it to anyone else despite what you may find out on your own. Understand?" He patted Millie's hand and stood before she could object. Still trying to wrap her mind around the meaning of his words, his next question hardly registered as she absently nodded.

"I'll send for her then," he said and turned towards the door.

"Wait. What?"

"She has been anxious to speak to you since it happened. Not to worry. I'll inform her that you are awake and she may visit. Ta ta," he said with a wave of his hand, then vanished behind the curtains.

Not thirty minutes later, Darlene came stumbling into the infirmary with her arms full of Millie's books. She smiled haphazardly as she deposited them on the nearby table.

"Dumbledore asked me to bring you these," she said, gesturing toward the books. She sat down in a nearby chair and tried to catch her breath for a moment. "Sorry. I was just so concerned, I couldn't get down here fast enough. You have no idea how much I blame myself for what happened. If I had reacted faster-"

"It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, really. The bludger barely touched me, thanks to you."

"Really? But Dumbledore insisted that it must have been the bludger."

"He did?"

"I mean... you fell over. No. You were knocked over...off your feet really. What else could it have been?" Darlene paused for a moment, half thinking and half expecting Millie to reply. "Oh this is silly," she said, finally. "Obviously you blacked out and don't remember."

"What did happen after I blacked out?" Millie asked tentatively. _Well calling it a black out isn't a complete misnomer._

"Well," began Darlene, "it was rather odd. At first I thought you were having a seizure. You convulsed once or twice then you froze."

"Froze?"

"You went rigid. It all happened so fast though. Dumbledore was there instantly with other professors by his side. Before I had much time to think about it, Dumbledore had Hagrid, the gameskeeper, whisk you off to the hospital wing. They both left the game with you, along with Flitwick and Snape. It was rather an odd sight actually- like four grown men tending to the life of a wilting flower."

"Wilting flower?" Millie snorted, breaking from the seriousness of the conversation. "You should be a poet. Seriously."

Darlene laughed. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"The half-giant and his three great sorcerer escorts on a quest to return the wilting flower to its home in the castle..."

"Wow," said Darlene. "What kind of medication are you on?"

Millie laughed but immediately sobered as she noticed that Darlene was not laughing. "What?"

"It's just... has something like this happened before? The whole ordeal was just bizarre and I know I keep saying that but it was. I've seen some weird things at Hogwarts. I promise there is never a dull year." She stopped and looked towards Millie expectantly.

"No," said Millie. "It hasn't happened before. It felt like something knocked the wind out of me."

"Well you landed quite hard on the bleachers."

"It was sort of bizarre from my end too, honestly. But you mentioned having questions for me?"

"Yea," said Darlene. "When I overheard Snape talking to Dumbledore, he said something like 'I don't understand why you've placed her in my charge.' Um... and something like 'how am I supposed to keep her out of harm's way when I don't know...'"

"Don't know what?" asked Millie.

"I lost their voices after that," she said, shaking her head.

"So what was your question?"

"I feel kind of nosey for asking but is any of that supposed to make sense?"

Millie furrowed her brow, repeating what she had said she overheard over and over again. She shook her head. "No but it is interesting. I'm glad you told me. Did you hear anything else?"

"No."

Millie frowned.

"What is it?"

"I just wonder if maybe he is purposefully prompting me to get angry with him. I mean you and I have discussed the fact that Snape is overly grumpy over nothing but there are times he yells at me for something so unbelievably small. I can't help but wonder, after you just told me that, that maybe Dumbledore doesn't trust me and is using Snape to find out more."

"They say he was a spy during the first war, you know," said Darlene. "And Dumbledore does trust him but why wouldn't he trust you?"

"I don't know. It's given me a lot to think about. Sunday ought to be interesting."

Darlene nodded. "You'll have to let me know how it goes but for now just rest I guess."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting started on all of this," she said, gesturing towards the pile of books that Darlene brought in earlier.

"Sure. Want help?"

"That'd be great," said Millie. "Let's start with History and go from there."

"Ugh. Do you really need me for that?" asked Darlene.

"Figured I'd get the worst out of the way first."

Millie spent the rest of her time in the infirmary catching up on all her missed work. It was not overwhelming but having Darlene there in the afternoons was nice. She even introduced her to a bit of third and fourth year charms. Saturday evening, Millie was finally released and allowed to return to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Figures," she said to Darlene as they walked towards the Great Hall together for dinner. "Just in time for another detention. Why couldn't I have been released tomorrow at this time?"

"He'd probably still make you go," Darlene said as they joined Callum, William and Effie at the Ravenclaw table. "Look on the brightside. At least you can get a good night's sleep in your own bed and you won't have any work to do tomorrow because you're all caught up and then some."

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Yea," said Callum. "I think it's supposed to rain tomorrow but we were just going to relax in the common room. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you," Millie said. For the first time in a long time, she felt as though she fit in just fine.

**A/N: Not overly content with the ending- I prefer cliffhangers but I suppose this will do. I had a really hard time figuring out where to end it but I do thankfully have the next chapter outlined in detail. I just can't get enough of Severus Snape.**


	7. Control and Variable

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and thank you for 2,000 hits! I apologize for the long hiatus. I cannot begin to describe the lack of free time. I started a legit full-time job and am earning a steady income. However, I also am going back to school so my studies must come first. Secondly, after 6 years, I dumped my boyfriend. A week later I saw him with another woman. I was a little bit upset but am trying to go on about my life and I needed a Severus fix badly!**

**I know it is short but I wanted to let you all know that I was still alive and I'm already working on the next installment. **

Chapter 7- Control and Variable

_November 1990_

Millie awoke early the next morning. Looking towards her single window, expecting to see grey gloom through the pane, she was confused at the brightness that illuminated her room.

"What light through yonder window breaks?" she recited as she threw the covers off and walked towards the window. Though the forecast was rain, if the sun was shining brightly it would not be the first time people were wrong about the weather. Mother Nature was something that could not be controlled or predicted no matter how much magic one had.

Millie gasped as she reached her window. She looked out onto the grounds to see them covered in snow. Each flake seemed to individually reflect the light of the rising sun, casting off a ghostly glow upon the castle. Millie opened her window gently, afraid that any noise or sudden movement might wake her from a dream or scare the snow away. She leaned forward and inhaled the freezing air with great pleasure. It was the first time she had ever seen snow.

Granted, there was the occassional flurry at home but they were rare and the ground was always too warm for the snow to stick. Millie could hardly contain her excitement at the chance to get her feet wet- literally. She threw on some jeans, shoes and her thickest sweater before running down Ravenclaw Tower and making her way outside the castle. At just past 7 a.m. on a Sunday, most of the castle was still asleep. While part of her was glad that she would get to see the snow before it was trampled upon by a bunch of teenagers, she hated to be the first to mess it up.

Once she reached the castle's main entrance, she paused on the front steps at the edge of the snow. For a moment she stood there just to take in the view. The cold air hit her like a brick and though she could not stop herself from shivering or her teeth from chattering, she pressed onwards, relishing in the beautiful scene that she was now a part of. Gingerly, she took her first steps and listened to the crunch beneath her feet. Reaching out to touch it, she realized it was the heavy version of snow- wet snow- as opposed to its dry, powdery counterpoint so often seen in the more mountainous or northern parts of the mid-west.

Leaving the warmth of the castle behind her, she knew that she was underdressed for the weather but continued to explore the snow-covered grounds. She made her way towards the familiar tree by the Black Lake and rested her hand upon its bark.

She was startled from her reverie by the sound of a young man's voice. The first time she heard him, she stepped back from the tree and looked around but there was no one to be seen. She shook her head and tried to regain her composure, leaning back up against a tree. _What had the voice said? I don't need help?_

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the voice but they shot open as she heard him again- clear as day- as though he were standing right in front of her.

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like you!"

_Mudblood? What the hell is that?_

"What? Hello?" She stuck her arms out and dashed around the tree hoping to find some invisible body. _I bet I look dumb_.

She rested her bare palm against the lone tree and heard it once more. Millie looked up at the tree in awe. It was not a vision but a sound memory. This had never happened before. _How am I supposed to ever tame this so-called gift if it is ever-changing? Ever since I came here things are inconsistent and spiraling out of control._

Leaning forward into the tree, she pressed both palms hard against the bark. She held her breath and closed her eyes, listening for something more. Nothing came. _My mind is not open. I'm trying too hard. _

She backed away from the tree and tried to clear her head. Opening her eyes to observe the peaceful surroundings once more, she tried to relax and take in the aching cold. After a few slow, deep breaths she tried again by leaning forward into the tree, both palms pressed flat against the trunk. She could hardly believe that it worked. However, this time there was another voice in the mix.

"Leave him alone!" a young girl hollered.

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like you!"

Millie had tried for another ten minutes to get more of the conversation but never heard another word. Her energies felt drained and the biting cold had finally gotten to her so she retreated back into the castle for the day. As she roamed the warmed halls of the castle throughout the day, she would cast glances out of the window and stare down with slight envy at the other students who had the proper attire to play in the snow. She was not good enough at Transifguration to turn her clothes and was too proud to ask anyone else to do it for her. Catching sight of that lone tree some hours later, her thoughts still remained on that brief conversation.

_If only I could have heard more. What had happened at that tree? Note to self: Must ask someone what a 'mudblood' is...someone knowledgable._

She also made it a point to venture back out to that tree when she felt she was up to it. Clearing her mind and relaxing had worked. The tree would be her control. She would be the variable.


End file.
